Hurdles
by Laurella
Summary: Spencer is becoming accustomed to his new girlfriend, Jill, a fellow FBI Agent. There relationship survived its first hurdle and now they are continuing the relationship, which is unfamiliar ground to Reid. Sequel to The Girl that Loved Him.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, readers.

This is a sequel to my story "The Girl that Loved Him."

I have placed a brief summary of that story to the first chapter of this story. I do hope that past readers will find this entertaining and that new readers will take interest.

CM *************************************************************************

Chapter 1 Homecoming

Spencer sipped on his warm coffee as he rode the elevator up to his office. He knew the team would be briefed a case today, J.J. had sent a text message letting them know.

His mind however wasn't on the case. His mind was on Jill, his girlfriend.

It was something that he never thought would happen to him, ever. But he had a girlfriend that loved him very much and he loved her.

Jill was a fellow FBI Agent, however she was only an Agent, and she really didn't have a rank or authority. That was the way she liked it though. Jill was interested in her job and she wasn't going to worry herself about position or prestige. It wasn't in her nature. That was one of the things that Reid loved about her. It wasn't that she lacked motivation, far from it. What she actually lacked was a driving ambition for stature. Her job was what mattered to her.

What Jill did for the FBI was in a way unique. She had a very youthful appearance and short stature. Because of these two assets she was able to disguise herself as a child. She had even gone as young as twelve. On her operations she would catch pedophiles she had met online who thought that they had coerced a young girl to go with them.

Spencer had meant Jill on the firing range of all places. She had actually had her eye on him for some time and had taken that opportunity to talk with him. Jill was an expert shot on her service weapon. She was actually an expert on just about every weapon she could get her hands on. Jill was a just a good shot, simple as that. Spencer was especially enamored with the photo of her holding her M249 saw. The weapon she was issued while she was servicing in the Army.

To say Jill and Spencer were opposites of each other was a precise statement. Outwardly they seemed mismatched. Spencer was libraries and coffee shops and talking about statistics. Jill's education came mostly from her Army experience, she went fishing, she knew how to horseback ride, and when in danger she would not hesitate fighting back, physically.

There were similarities that brought them together. Both Spencer and Jill had a trouble childhood. Spencer's father had left when he was ten. Jill's father had gone to jail, never to return when she was six. Spencer had to care for his mother. Jill had to contend with her prostitute mother that would allow her daughters to be physically and sexually assaulted. Spencer and Jill had risen above their situations. Spencer had used his mind and received an education. Jill had escaped in the Army, thus building her own life. A life that she loved.

Right now Jill was spending time with her surrogate mother and father Annie and Steven in Michigan. Steven and Annie had unofficial adopted Jill after their own daughter Chris had dragged Jill to her house on leave. Jill had fallen in love with Chris's family and that's where she truly started to heal the wounds from her childhood. Their house was a house of healing to Jill and that was what she was doing right now.

The reason she had to take leave to heal was because Jill had been attacked by an Un-Sub by the name of Warrens. Warrens had gone after Jill as a revenge plot against Dr. Reid. Reid had called Morgan when he had gone to Jill's apartment and instead of finding her saw signs of a struggle. The BAU team had willing began to search for her.

While being held captive Jill had figured out that it was revenge plot and that the video of her being tortured was meant of Reid. She used this to her advantage and provided clues to the team so they could find her.

In the end Jill had managed to free herself and kill Warrens by stabbing him with a screwdriver that she had found.

From the start Jill blamed herself for being duped and allowing herself to be kidnapped.

Spencer had blamed himself because it was an attack upon him and he was unable to rescue Jill.

After their relationship had started to blossom Spencer had asked Jill why she had chosen him. Jill was beautiful and charming; she could have any man she wanted. Yet she chose him.

Jill had said that she was tired of men trying to protect her. Her boss, her partner Stewie, the Agents that were in place when she set herself up as bait. They were all trying constantly to protect her, but Jill understood that was there job. She knew that Spencer would not try to be her Knight in Shining Armor. That's why she chose him.

It was taking Spencer a while, but he had accepted the fact that Jill did not hold him accountable for what happened. He was slowly starting to forgive himself.

The elevator stopped and Spencer stepped out and into the office. The BAU team was gathering around the conference room table listening to J.J. brief them on their next case.

"The Police Department in Copperfield, Louisiana received this message." She pressed the button on her remote to play the recording.

_Two hours and it will be gone. _The disguised voice said.

"Then one hour later, on the dot came this." J.J. said pressing the button.

_One hour and it will be gone. _

"Then exactly one hour later they got this call."

_It's gone now._

J.J. then showed a picture of what appeared to be the outside of a church. "Right when the Police Department received the call a bomb went off in this church." J.J. then showed a picture of the inside of the church after the bomb so they could see the damage. "All the damage was internal. No one was inside at the time, so there were no casualties."

"So this is an anti religious person." Morgan said.

"Say that after the next target." J.J. replied clicking on the slide. "This was hit two days later."

"That's a planned parenthood clinic." Rossi said. "What makes them think it was the same guy?"

"The Police Department received the exact same phone calls prior. An analysis showed it was the same recording."

"Two different targets for a bomber. That is strange." Reid said.

"There was a third target last night." J.J. said. "This was the one that had the casualty. It was a daycare center in the city. One of the workers had left something in her locker and went back to get it. She wasn't supposed to be there."

"So we have one casualty." Hotch said. "And a bomber without specific targets. Is there anything else other than the recorded message?"

"Bomb technicians said that it was the same type of bomb each time." J.J. replied. "It has the same configuration and same chemicals and timer. They were identical."

"As the press run with this story yet?" Rossi asked hoping the answer was no.

"None of the information has been released." J.J. said. "They just reported that the damage was caused by accidents and that there was nothing more to them. The PD is afraid it might escalate to something worse."

"Not unfounded." Reid said. "They could be just starting out. This could be practice for the real target."

"So we'll head out for Louisiana then." Hotch said.

The team left the conference room to grab their bags and head out to the jet. Reid however had a very pleasant sight waiting at his desk. A young woman with hazel eyes and long brown hair wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans was sitting there.

"Hi, Jill." Spencer said taking her into a hug. "I thought you weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow."

"I caught an earlier flight." Jill answered. "But it looks like you're off."

"We just got a case and we need to head out. I know I told you I was going to stay with you when you got back." Spencer tried to apologize.

"I'll be alright. I have my mace, my nine mil., and a partner who I have to text every hour." Jill answered patting her pocket where she kept the mace, her side where she kept her holster, and her purse where she kept her cell phone.

"You're pretty well protected then." Spencer said.

"Don't worry I will be fine." Jill said. "I have to go back to my apartment some time I might as well do it now."

Spencer had to admire her strength and her unusual resiliency. "l was going to give these to you when you were settled back in, but now is good." Reid reached into his bag and pulled out an envelope.

Jill took the envelope and opened it. "Comic-Con, how well you know me." Jill said wrapping her arms around Spencer.

"Hey Jill I'm afraid I need to break this up." Morgan said. "We need to get going, bombers don't wait around."

Jill smiled letting Reid go. She did not look the least bit worried. In fact she walked with them to the elevator. That's when her cell phone rang.

"It's Stewie, I have to take this. I can't get reception in the elevator." She said giving Spencer a quick kiss on the cheek. "Go get 'em, Tiger." She said.

The elevator doors closed right then.

Rossi managed to suppress a laugh. The rest were smiling and giggling amongst themselves.

"Jill's a Spiderman fan." Reid explained as the elevator went down.

Morgan and Prentiss couldn't help but laugh out loud at that comment.

Reid gave his usual confused expression when he did not understand what the team was talking about or laughing at.

"Do a compare and contrast of you and Peter Parker." J.J. said to help him out. She had watched the movie not that long ago on TV and had gotten the basic idea.

"Oh," Reid said. "Oh!" His quick mind had already done up the list of similarities. He was not going to see the end of the teasing from this any time soon.

The team couldn't help but periodically laugh as they made their way to the jet.

Jill answered the phone right after the elevator started heading down. "What's up, Stewie?"

"Jilly-Bean, please tell me you aren't still in the building."

"I just said goodbye to Spencer." Jill answered.

"Myers caught wind of you being back early. He says that he catches you in the building that he's going to make you take a psych-eval. He wants it as soon as possible."

"I'm on the sixth floor, what am I supposed to do?" Jill asked.

"Turn your cell phone off, hide for an hour and then call me and I will let you know." Stewie answered.

"Hide." Jill tried to clarify. Stewie didn't actually think she was serious.

"He thinks you are going to try to come back to work sooner than what you should. He told me that if he catches you that he's going to take your computer away. He's looking Jill and he is serious." That was enough for Jill. She shut the phone off and looked around. She was going to try to hide, in an FBI building.

Garcia.

Jill immediately went to Garcia's office. She knocked on the door and was greeted by the tech analyst.

"Myers is looking for me, if he catches me here he's going to take away my computer, I hope you understand." Jill said in a serious tone.

"Get inside." Garcia replied letting Jill in.

"Blessings be upon you." Jill said as she took a seat in the corner. "I just have to hide out for about an hour, Myers won't hold out longer than that."

Garcia continued working while Jill sat back and watched.

"You can talk if you want to." Jill said wanting to break the silence. "What's the team working on?"

"A bomber took out three separate unrelated locations. I am doing background checks to see if there is any connection."

"What were the locations?"

"A church, a planned parenthood clinic, and a day care." Garcia said as she typed. She continued on her searches as Jill waited for the hour to pass. The two occasionally chit chatted. They had read quite a few of the same books and Garcia was interested in how Jill did her job.

After the hour Jill called Stewie up to see if the coast was clear. "Take the back way and I will drive you home." He had told her.

"Thank-you." Jill said hanging up. "Garcia I can't thank you enough for letting me hide out. Would you mind if I come back tomorrow."

"No," Garcia said.

"I'll bring you lunch." Jill said. "You're not allergic to anything?"

"No," Garcia replied. "Whatever you bring in will be fine."

"I'll see you at noon then."Jill said heading out. She went home to her apartment and unpacked and did a little cleaning and rearranging. She then sat down at her computer. She decided to go through her personnel emails and messages to see if there was anything. She wouldn't do any work tonight. Jill mostly thought about Spencer and wondered how things were with his Un-Sub.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Psych-Eval

Jill arrived the next day to Garcia's office with a picnic basket in her hand. "Where should I set up?"

"That table there." Garcia said. "That smells good, did you cook?"

"Over easy casserole." Jill answered. She pulled out two bowls and spoons. She then opened the casserole dish and scooped out a helping and passed it to Garcia.

"This is good." Garcia said taking a bite.

"It's a simple lunch dish that is a no fail, pretty easy." Jill said.

There was a ringing from the phone. Garcia hit the button. "You've reached the Fountain of Knowledge and Beauty, who is currently enjoying a tasty lunch."

Jill covered a laugh as she heard Garcia talking. She enjoyed listening to the banter between Morgan and Garcia. She had a similar relationship between with her partner, Stewie. She knew how nice it was to have that kind of friendship, especially when working.

Garcia received the instructions and was typing them into her computer.

"So you're having a tasty lunch." Morgan asked

"Jill's here, she brought me lunch. Tell Reid he's got a great girl-friend." Garcia answered. "What are you thinking with this Un-Sub?"

"We're not sure yet. We think one of the targets might have been a distraction to the real one. Right now it's just trying to figure out which one was the real target." Morgan answered.

"I will call back then when I have more and we can eliminate a contestant." Garcia said hanging up.

Garcia continued typing on her computer. Trying to find what the team was looking for.

"What's it like dating Reid anyway?" Garcia asked. "Does he discuss statistics on your dates?"

"A few times." Jill answered with a smile. "It's more about what he doesn't do that is the attraction."

"What he doesn't do?" Garcia asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jill let out a light laugh. "He doesn't try to protect me. That's the best way to explain it." Jill said. "All day long I am surrounded by people who want to protect me because I am a girl and they think of me as a child. Spencer understands that I don't want that."

"I thought girls liked to be protected." Garcia said thinking about all the times that Morgan offered her protection, even if it was from a non-existent enemy.

"Girls that like Alpha-Males like to be protected." Jill explained. "There really isn't anything wrong with that. It's just not what I want. Even when I was in the Army. The guys and I would be doing some manual labor, they wanted to do the work for me. They didn't want to see me hurt myself. There were other times that I was working with my assigned vehicle in the motor pool. There was a lot about the vehicles I didn't understand and I had to ask for help. I was told not to worry about it. I still asked them to explain it for me, but they said I didn't need to know. If I don't understand something Spencer is telling me about I can ask him to explain it to me."

"They wanted you to stay on the sidelines." Garcia figured.

"Yes," Jill answered. "That was the reason I took the bigger weapon, to show them what I could do. Then after I came to Bureau things were still the same. When I've gone out with guys and I told them what I actually did for the FBI they became mad. They said my job was too dangerous. I actually had one guy ask me if I wouldn't mind getting dressed up in a catholic school girl uniform. That's what I like about Spencer, he lets me be myself."

Garcia looked at Jill with an odd expression. "Spencer doesn't baby you because he knows better and he's always being babied so he knows how it feels. That's why he doesn't with you."

"I would say that was fairly accurate." Jill said. "I've got to go. Myers wants my psych-eval today. I have an appointment in ten minutes. I'll be back after it's done."

Jill walked to the elevator and stepped in. As soon as the car started moving she began counting. Jill had this strange fear of elevators. She didn't remember having it has a child, only when she was older. To keep herself calm she would count with her fingers. Sometimes she would count by three's other times when the elevator was rocky she would count the Fibonacci sequence, 1, 1, 2, 3, 5, 8, 13, 21.

When Spencer and Jill had spent their first night together, he told her that he was scared of the dark. Jill didn't judge him, she told him to watch her hands the next time they were in an elevator together. He would see her counting. Jill wouldn't judge him over that. She couldn't figure out why she was scared in the first place.

Jill had thought about asking Steven about it several times, but she had it under control. He had been the one to teach her the calming technique anyway. She was fine.

As she walked to the psychiatry offices, Jill wondered what she was going to accomplish with the bureau's doctors. She had just spent two weeks with a psychiatrist with a PH.D no less.

She reached the door and entered. It appeared that the doctor was waiting for her. Myers probably talked with him first, another way of protecting her.

"Good afternoon Agent Weshiner" The doctor tried to pronounce Jill's last name.

"Weinshenner. I don't like making people try to pronounce my last name, Jill would be fine." Jill said. It was the truth, that's why she always gave Jill has her name.

"Fine then, Jill. I'm Doctor Alexander." The doctor said directing her to his office. He took the chair. Jill sat properly on the couch. "I read through your case. You went through a traumatic experience."

"Yes," Jill answered knowing it was the truth.

"You were part of some kind of revenge plot against your boyfriend."

"Yes," Jill kept the answer short and sweet.

"Are you still with him?" Doctor Alexander asked.

"I love him, he's been good to me and he is a decent man." Jill said plainly enough.

"He out ranks you quite a bit, he's an SSA." Doctor Alexander said.

"My boss doesn't mind along with his." Jill shot back. "We are nowhere near the same structure."

"How do you feel about your job?" Doctor Alexander.

"What I do is very important to me for personnel reasons."

"What are those?"

"None of your business." Jill shot back.

The shrink raised an eyebrow at that comment. "You don't have any signs of anxiety. What did you do the past two weeks?"

"When I got out of the hospital I went to see my surrogate fathers' house he is a psychologist and I always go there when I want to feel better and I always leave feeling rejuvenated."

The Shrink and Jill talked for much longer.

He's trying to break me down. Jill thought, to continue asking until I crack and give something away. While Jill was at Steven and Annie's house she had read several of his books and had learned from them. She knew the tricks this Shrink was trying on her.

Spencer had taught her how to speed read when she was in the hospital. Jill was nowhere near his speed, but she was fast. A lot faster than she had been before.

CM*****************************************************************************

Garcia was sitting in her lair completing the searches when she called Morgan back. "I got what you were looking for." She said giving him the information that she had.

After she was done giving them the information Morgan asked her the question he wanted to know. "Did you and Jill talk over lunch?"

"Yes," Garcia answered. "She's at her psych-eval right now."

The truth was that the team did not really get the chance to know her. They had to learn about her by treating her like the victim to figure out who had abducted her. They knew about her from her past and from what Reid had told him. No one had come to know her as a person yet.

"What's she like?" Morgan asked.

"If Reid and her weren't already together I would trying to hook them up." Garcia said. "I think their perfect for each other. Jill doesn't want anyone babying her."

"Reid won't do that." Morgan replied.

"She's really sweet. She's serious about her job and she really does love him. You should see the way her face lit when I mentioned his name."

"Funny, he does the same thing when we mention hers." Morgan said hanging up.

After the session was finally over Jill was told she would be on full duty in two weeks. She would have to work for two weeks before she would be allowed in the field though. Jill's leave ended in two weeks, and then another two weeks before she would be allowed in the field. It was almost too much, but she could take it.

After she walked out of the office she went to talk with Stewie and Myers who accepted what she had told them. They would be glad to have her back on full duty.

Jill managed to get Myers and Stewie to tell her what was going on at her work. Stewie was keeping conversations going on the message boards and emails. Jill had tried to see what he was talking about, just read through what he wrote, but Myers wouldn't have it.

After a little bit of pleading Jill gave up and went to retrieve her casserole dish and bowls from Garcia's office.

She was picking up the bowls when Morgan called.

"Hey Baby-Girl," Morgan said. "We'll be on the jet home in a couple of hours. We just needed to make a side trip."

"What side trip." Garcia asked. The team had gone in after the Un-Sub, if they were coming home then the case was over.

"Nothing special, just to the ER." Morgan said.

"Who got hurt?" Garcia asked in her motherly fashion.

"Reid." Morgan answered.

"What happened to Spencer?" Jill asked moving quickly to the phone.

"It's not bad Jill." Morgan said calmly. "Don't worry."

"How bad." Jill demanded.

"His pride, his pants caught fire in the front." Morgan answered. "I think he might have been thinking about you too hard."

Jill and Garcia could not help themselves they had to giggle.

"Morgan, I would like my date to Comic-Con brought back to me in one piece if you can arrange that." Jill said in a harsh voice.

"He will be, but I think your welcome home celebration should wait a couple of days for thing to heal."

After he hung up, Morgan walked back into the emergency room. Reid was lying on the bed while the doctor was checking on the burns.

"You told Jill, didn't you." Reid said taking note of the smirk on Morgan's face.

"She told me that she wanted her date for comic-con brought back to her in once piece." Morgan answered. "Jill knows what she signed up for and she knows what you signed up for. She understands."

Reid slumped his head down.

"Hey kid, the next time a bomb goes off next to you, try running first. Don't stare it down."

"It's not like I had time." Reid answered, not believing his luck.

After he was checked out the team made their way to the jet. Spencer walked slowly, he was still in pain.

Garcia and Jill were waiting back at the office for the jet to arrive back. When they entered the building Jill and Garcia went to the elevator to welcome them.

Spencer was the first one out. Jill wrapped her arms around him. "Are you okay?" She whispered in his ear.

"I'm fine." Spencer whispered back.

"Why don't you go home and lay down." Hotch advised. "You can do your paperwork tomorrow."

"Thanks," Reid said taking the offer.

"I promise I will make him lay down and relax." Jill said as Spencer gathered his things from his desk and headed out.

Jill drove Spencer home and stayed with him during the night. He didn't really need help, but Jill enjoyed helping him. Spencer just let her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Dinner for the team.

Spencer woke up in the morning to the smell of food from his kitchen.

Jill found something to cook? He thought as he got up.

"I didn't want you leaving without something to eat." Jill said setting up the island in his kitchen.

Spencer took a seat at the island. Right when he sat down Jill presented him with a cup of coffee.

"Thank you." Spencer said taking the coffee. "You didn't have to do this."

"I'm off and you didn't exactly have a nice day yesterday." Jill answered.

"I don't exactly have normal days." Spencer answered.

"I suppose you don't. The abnormal for you today is breakfast." Jill said presenting him with the plate of food. A poached egg, buttered toast, and Canadian bacon.

Spencer gladly accepted the breakfast. As Morgan told him, never cross a woman that packs a gun.

After he ate Spencer went into work. Jill went back to her apartment.

She decided earlier that if Myers and Stewie weren't going to let her go to the office to work she would go through the message boards on her computer. Stewie was keeping the dialogue going, she just wanted to know what he had been saying.

Jill scrolled through the hyperlinks to the websites that she would go to meet potential pedophiles. She clicked on one that she frequented and tried to enter.

That was when she got the greeting.

A video came on of Stewie. "No no no." He said shaking his finger at her.

"Stewie. I'm going to get you for this." Jill said to the video. Myers had undoubtedly convinced him to place blockers on her computer.

Jill's expertise was within the conversation on the social networks as well as luring the men she would find. However, when it came to technical stuff about computers that was purely Stewie's expertise.

That was fine Jill. Her time could be better spent. She went to the grocery store and started to purchase different foods that she would need to cook with. It was obvious to Jill that Spencer did not cook when he was at home. She actually ran to a corner store to get the breakfast that morning.

In truth Jill really liked cooking for Spencer. She had taken the classes to learn survival for herself, she did not want to live her life eating spaghetti-Os. Jill had enough of that has a child. What surprised her was how well she able to. It was one of the things she had learned to do that she thought she couldn't. The problem that she faced though was cooking for someone. In her past relationships Jill had gotten close to the men she dated, and had cooked for them. But she never got the satisfaction that she got when she cooked for Spencer.

She was going to use her time off to make her best dishes for Spencer. Jill enjoyed the look in his eyes when he ate. It was admiration and love.

Spencer let her take care of him. That was why their relationship worked. He would also never try to protect her.

Jill had called Spencer and asked him when he was on his way home so she could cook dinner and have it ready when he came home.

Spencer gladly left as fast as he could. Jill had the island ready with dinner as soon as he came in, steak medallions and roast potatoes. "You didn't have to do all this." Spencer said looking at the food.

"You've earned it." Jill said having him take a seat. They ate together and then sat down on the couch to relax.

Jill immediately took advantage of the situation. She stood behind Spencer and started massaging his shoulders.

The feeling was sensational to Reid. All of his muscles were relaxing and the way she was touching him was amazing. After he had breathed a sigh of relief Jill wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you." Spencer said holding her arms.

Jill responded by kissing Spencer behind the ear. It was something she learned earlier that he liked.

"What are you up to?" Spencer asked. He already knew the answer. He just didn't expect it this fast.

"Nothing." Jill moved around to the front of the couch and slowly straddled herself over Reid. "Nothing at all." She said brushing her hand lightly across the seat of his pants.

This caused a sudden shiver from Spencer. "I don't want to push you into anything." Spencer said in a serious tone. He knew that Jill had tortured and almost sexually assaulted. Spencer knew that it would not be right for her to engage in any sexual activity until she was healed and ready.

Last night they had slept together. But it was Reid in his sweat pants and FBI t-shirt and Jill in her nightgown. They had simply snuggled and kissed nothing more.

Now though. Now she was coming on to him. He couldn't help but to react.

"I'm the one making the moves right now." Jill said in sensual voice.

"I would just feel better if you were sure." Spencer said. In truth he did not want Jill's caresses to stop. When Jill touched him and when she looked at him he wasn't a piece of meat or item on display, she looked at him lovingly and with adoration. No one had ever looked at him like that before.

"I am." Jill answered. "And judging from your reactions to me I would say that you were interested too."

"Bodies natural response to stimulation." Reid went on to describe.

Jill stopped Reid's explanation with a kiss. "So I am stimulating." Jill said in her sensual voice.

Reid was having a hard time resisting this. He very gently guided her head towards him to enter into a passionate kiss that continued on and on until they found their way into the bedroom.

Jill and Reid just laid there basking in the afterglow. Jill looked a little put out, with the amount of energy that she just used in last little while Reid wondered why she wasn't asleep.

"You've really have got to stop seducing me." Reid said.

"If you didn't look so cute. You're very hard to resist." Jill said back.

"I find it hard to say no too." Reid smiled at her. Jill was beautiful.

The next morning at the office Reid stood by the kitchenette pouring himself some coffee.

"How's Jill?" Morgan asked.

"She can't come back to work, yet." Reid answered. "I think this time off is starting to feel like punishment to her. She's trying to make the best use of her time."

"How's that?" Morgan asked.

"Cooking." Reid answered. "She made me dinner last night and breakfast this morning and today she is working on homemade soup. She said it would be four hours to cook."

"So she's cooking for you." Morgan couldn't believe how Jill was with him. How did he attract her in the first place? "What's she doing in the meantime?"

"There's a Twilight Zone marathon on Sci-Fi channel and I left her with some books."

"Books." Morgan said.

"Some psychology books and a couple of true crime books." Reid answered. "Did you know she can read 7,500 words per minute? I taught her how to speed read."

"Does she remember everything like you do?"

"No, but she can recall the basics." Reid said. "She's getting better at it. I don't think she ever realized just how smart she actually was."

"No one took the time to teach her anything." Morgan said. "You're her teacher right now."

"She's smart in her own right. She taught me how to shoot, how to cast a pole, and how to . . ." Reid stopped right there. He realized he had to back peddle fast. While he was visiting Jill when she was at Steven and Annie's Jill had put Spencer on a horse and led him around the pasture before showing him how well she could ride.

"What else did she teach you?" Morgan asked curiously.

"No way." Reid said.

"Everyone at the round table, we have a case." Hotch called out.

Reid considered himself as being saved.

The team gathered around the table while Hotch read the case. It was local and considered urgent. They would be there all night.

After they were briefed Spencer took a moment to call Jill.

"Jill what are you doing right now?" Spencer asked.

"Washing the carrots. I just got done watching the episode with that creepy doll. How could anyone let their children have a talking doll after watching that episode? So why did you call?

"I wanted to say I'm sorry. I am going to be here all night." Spencer said.

"Spencer never apologize to me for being at work late you know I understand." Jill answered. In truth she understood the importance of his job. "Listen, I'll bring your team dinner tonight."

"That's too much." Spencer knew it was no use in arguing with Jill.

"Is the whole team going to be there?" Jill asked.

"Yes." Spencer answered.

"I will have dinner for eight. Chicken Mozzarella Parmesan." Jill answered. "I think it will go well with the homemade soup."

"You can make that for eight?" Spencer asked.

"I made it for ten at the last church ladies social." Jill answered.

"You don't have to do this." Spencer said.

"I'm bored. I've already read the psych book you gave me and two of Rossi's books." Jill had changed her tone to the put out town in an effort to sway Spencer.

"I'll let them know, six alright?"

"Fine." Jill answered.

"I love you." Spencer said.

"I know." Jill replied.

"I'll call when I am in the parking lot. I'll let you get back to work. See you at six." Jill said.

"Bye." Reid said hanging up.

"What was all that about." Morgan asked taking in Reid's expression.

"Jill volunteered to cook us dinner tonight since we're working late."

"She doesn't mind?" Morgan asked. He had heard Reid talk about her cooking enough times, in truth he was anxious to try.

"She's bored." Reid answered.

Just before six Reid received a call from Jill saying that she was on her way and wanted someone to meet her at the garage to help carry up the food.

Morgan and J.J. immediately volunteered.

Jill pulled her car up to where the three were standing. She cut the engine and got out.

"Hello, Jill." Spencer said taking her into a hug and planting a kiss on her cheek.

Morgan shook his head. It was a bit strange to see Reid with a girl.

After the kiss Jill opened the backdoor to grab the food.

"Boy that smells good." Morgan replied taking the casserole dish Jill passed him.

"Thanks I hope you all enjoy it." Jill said passing the plastic ware to Spencer.

She then pulled out the homemade soup and passed that to J.J.

Jill then pulled out the final part. Spencer saw the familiar dish and accompanying smell. "Is that a cobbler?" He asked reaching out to lift the lid to find out.

Jill replied by immediately swatting Spencer's hand. "That's for dessert after you eat."

"J.J., she hit me." Reid whined.

"Be glad it was her and not me." J.J. said in motherly tone.

The four went to the elevator and to the office. Prentiss perked up when she saw the food coming. She called Garcia to let her know. Rossi immediately made a beeline for the conference room where the food was being set up.

Jill immediately began setting up the table so the profilers could eat. She made sure the plates and the dishes were set so that they could eat.

Rossi was taking in all the smells as Jill setup. He then walked over and took Jill's hand. "If things don't work out between you and Reid would you be willing to consider an older gentleman." He asked in his womanizing tone.

Reid looked confused.

The team watched to see how Jill would react.

Jill smiled, Spencer recognized it as her mischievous smile. Jill then tapped Rossi on the cheek and said. "I don't like beards."

"Rossi you just got shot down." Morgan said laughing.

"You can't blame a guy for trying." Rossi replied.

"No you can't." Jill said knowing that the move on her was intended in fun rather than seriousness. "I am a one man type of woman though and right now I have a prize catch." Jill then got on her tippy toes and while balancing herself on Spencer planted a kiss on his lips for the entire team to see.

"Alright let's eat so we can go back to work." Hotch ordered grabbing a plate and bowl so he could eat.

Jill sat besides Spencer has they ate. Spencer could tell by the expressions on his team members faces that not only were they appreciative of Jill for bringing them dinner, they were enjoying the meal.

While they ate Jill listened to them talk about the case. Because of her role in the FBI she really didn't have any involvement at all with serial killers. But she knew that was a possibility, so she listened and tried to pick up on what they were talking about. Occasionally she would ask Spencer to define a term for her.

After it was finished Jill collected the dishes and headed out. She did not want to disturb Spencer when he was working the same as she did not want to be disturbed while she was working.

"So that's what you go home to every night." Morgan said after Jill had left.

"And what he wakes up to." Prentiss added humming the wedding march.

"Did you know that the wedding march. . ." Reid began to explain.

The team responded by going back to work.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Back to work.

Jill pulled the meatloaf out of the oven just in time for Spencer to come home. This was the last meal that she would be cooking for a while. Jill would be going back to work in the morning and she knew that it would be a week of catch ups and fixing any discrepancies that had occurred under Stewie's watch.

Jill loved Stewie as a partner and would do anything for him, but she just really did not want him controlling her files. Spencer had told her that she was a mild OCD and that's what was causing it. Jill accepted the diagnosis and decided to read about it in one of Reid's books.

She had read so many of his books during the week, she would have to go with him to the bookstore and buy some more. Jill wondered if it would be odd if she bought one of Rossi's books. He had a thing with words, she did like the way he wrote.

Just as she was setting the table Spencer walked in.

"Welcome home." Jill said giving Spencer a kiss, trying her best to imitate a 50's suburban house wife.

"I take it dinner's ready." Spencer said eyeing the meatloaf on his island.

"Last day, I hope you enjoy it." Jill said having Reid sit down to eat. "I'll wrap the leftovers and it can be our lunches the next few days."

"I think that would be fine." Spencer said. It had been very easy for him the past few weeks having a doting girlfriend to come home to every night. He almost dreaded her going back to work.

In the morning Jill and Spencer went to work together. At Jill's insistence she drove her car. She had no idea how late she would be and she did not know the train routes that well.

When she arrived at the office she expected a calm entrance. Instead what she was greeted by a welcoming back party. Judging from the comments whispered in her ear, apparently it had been leaked as to the circumstances behind her extended absence. Jill graciously accepted the hugs and handshakes.

Then was the part she knew was coming, Myers. He met her eyes and nodded towards his office. Jill went inside without hesitation. This was going to happen so she might as well accept it.

"Sit down Jill." Myers said taking his own seat.

"I'm fine Boss." Jill said flatly. "I have accepted what happened to me and I am ready to continue my life, putting the past behind me."

"You came prepared didn't you?" Myers said recognizing the tone.

"Come on Boss, I just spent the last weeks with a profile and the weeks before that with a psychiatrist, you didn't actually think I wasn't going to pick something up, did you?"

Myers couldn't help but smile. "So your relationship with Agent Reid is still going strong."

"I love him and he loves me." Jill said. "We understand each other."

"In that case you can see what Stewie's been up to. He said you got a request for a face to face, but he turned it down, you had to go to your grandmothers."

"He'll probably ask again. These Un-Subs are preferential offenders, need driven after all, I'll just ask later. They won't resist."

Myers was taken aback. In all the time that he knew Jill she never used the actual terms like that. She never used the phrase Un-Sub. "I'll let you go clean-up after Stewie then." Myers said cutting her lose.

"Thanks, Boss." Jill said heading to her own desk.

She sat down next to Stewie ready to go. "What have you got so far?"

Stewie knew Jilly-Bean wanted to get back to work. "Well I set up the conversations that I continued so you can read them here and tagged them with which ones I think are close and trouble areas." He said pulling up a folder of word documents.

Jill opened up one of the dialogues on the computer and moved her finger down the screen to read through the chatter.

"What are you doing?" Stewie asked watching Jill's finger.

"Speed reading," Jill answered as she continued reading.

"How?" Stewie asked. He had never seen anyone read that fast.

"Our conscious mind can process 16 bits of information per second; our unconscious however can process 11 million. You're into computers you should appreciate that." Jill answered. "I see you've decided that history is my worst subject in school twice."

Stewie squinted his eyebrows has Jill continued to read through the dialogue commenting on the dialogue that Stewie had continued on.

"I think this Un-Sub would be the most prominent for a meeting." Jill said reading through the dialogue of the requested face to face.

"Un-Sub?" Stewie asked.

"Unknown Subject." Jill answered. "It is the term used to keep a clear mind on the nature of the criminals. This allows for an unbiased objective opinion."

"Who are you and what have you done with my Jilly-Bean?" Stewie asked outright.

"Spencer taught me a few things while I was on leave."

"You weren't supposed to be working." Stewie said accusingly.

"No I wasn't working. I was reading and listening."

Jill was saved by her phone.

"What's going on Spencer?" Jill asked.

"I wanted you to know I won't be home tonight. I will be in Oklahoma."

"You got a case then." Jill said.

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"I'll cancel on you someday, we both know it." Jill said. "Just try not to get shot or let your pants catch fire again."

"I will." Spencer promised hanging up.

"He's heading off again?" Stewie asked.

"It's part of the package, and he accepts that has who I am as well." Jill answered.

Jill went through the cases and the possibilities to see if it was only chit chat or could be something more.

At the end of work she went home to her own apartment. It almost felt empty in here. She had spent so much time at Spencer's that it was different here.

Jill looked over Julie's bedroom, wondering where her sister was and if she still remembered the promise that Jill had made her.

If she ever decided to change, to clean up, this room would be waiting for her.

The next day Jill went back to work and continued working on the emails and the dialogue. When she was done she decided to visit Garcia. She found her to be an interesting person to talk to. She didn't think of her as a link to Spencer. Jill was not clingy like that.

Jill knocked and entered expecting to hear banter or some kind of search going on. What she found was a solemn Garcia staring at picture on the screen.

"They weren't able to save him." Garcia said when Jill came in.

Jill immediately took the seat next to Garcia and took her hand. "Tell me." She said gently.

"The team found out that the Un-Sub took a kid hostage. He shot him. They couldn't do anything."

Jill just sat there with Garcia letting her cry, knowing that's what she needed to do.

After she was able to compose herself Garcia headed home. Jill went to meet Spencer on the tarmac. She would drive him home.

Jill watched as the team slowly descended the stairs and made their way towards the building. Spencer was hanging his head low.

"I'll take you home." Jill said to Spencer when he reached her.

Once they were back at Spencer's apartment they both sat on the couch. Spencer immediately fell into Jill's arms. Jill just held onto Spencer while he cried. "We tried, he wasn't involved." Spencer explained. Jill didn't say anything she just held onto him.

After he was done crying Spencer just stayed there in Jill's arms. She was making comforting sounds and rubbing his back lightly. These actions were helping him calm down. There was something about Jill's presence that relaxed him. She had a very natural calming effect on him and Spencer loved it, and he did love her.

That night he expected nightmares, but none came. Reid never had nightmares during the nights he spent with Jill.

In the morning Jill went back to work looking over the continued dialogue.

"Looks like you have an invite." Stewie said looking over the dialogue.

"It appears that truloveis finally wants to meet me." Jill said looking at the dialogue.

He's flying all the way in from Charleston." Stewie said.

"Find out who he really is. This Un-Sub believes in love at first sight and thinks are cosmos are in-line for us." Jill said. "I want to see him first."

Stewie began looking over his screen and following the guys trail. "This guy knows how to cover his tracks." He commented as he went.

"You can find him. That's what I keep you around for." Jill said.

"I thought it was my good looks." Stewie countered.

"Only to a certain extent." Jill replied.

"Shot down. I suppose you are dating a hunk now."

"Spencer has many fine qualities that make him an extremely attractive individual." Jill said, "but I want to know about this one."

"Well he's from your home town." Stewie said. "His picture will be up in a moment."

"I want to see his face." Jill demanded waiting for the picture.

Jill looked at the face on the screen as her own went ghostly white. The images came back to her. She heard the door to her childhood bedroom opening and felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Be good Rachael." The voice said. The man crawled on top of her ripping off her nightgown and running his fingers over her.

"My name's not Rachael." Jill screamed.

Jill was brought back to the present by Stewie touching her cheek. "Jilly-Bean, What's going on?" He asked.

"It's one of my Mother's former clients." Jill answered.

"There is no way in Hell you're seeing him then." Stewie said removing the image.

"This is a monster from my past." Jill flatly stated. "I have an opportunity to take down. I will do it. Tell him I will meet him and that my real name is Rachael." Jill said getting up. "I'm going to let Myers know I will be in the field tonight."

"That's not one of your aliases." Stewie said wondering about the name.

"Just do it." Jill demanded heading upstairs to see Myers.

"Boss we need to talk." Jill said stepping into the office.

"What is it?"

"I'm going into the field tonight as a fifteen year old girl named Rachael." Jill flatly stated.

"You are not cleared for field duty yet."

"Give me a shrink and I will be." Jill said.

"Why, why are you so determined right now?" Myers demanded.

"When Warrens took me you had Stewie tell you about my past. He didn't tell me, but I knew that would probably be the second thing that you would do." Jill started. "You know about my mother and her clients. This Un-Sub is one of her former clients."

"In that case absolutely not." Myers said.

"If there was going to be any kind of field mission that proved to you that I have recovered wouldn't this be it?"

"Jill, you don't have to prove yourself to me." Myers said.

"I did with the psych eval. I did when you felt the need to ask Spencer how I was. I did by staying away from work to recover, which I have."

Myers could not think of an argument for this. "You submit to a psych eval right now, if it comes back clear then you can go after this ghost. One foul up and I am pulling you out of the field permanently."

"Fair deal then." Jill said.

Jill went down to the office where the shrinks were at to get the clearance. She knew what to say. She wasn't going to let this one get away.


	5. Chapter 5

The-Dark-Love-Writer – I wasn't too sure if anyone was reading this story. Thanks for the review

First Lady Lestat – I am glad you enjoyed the first story. Hopefully this will keep you interested.

Jeremiah2006 – Thank you. I had figured the Reid doesn't need a girl, he needs a woman who knows who she is and won't cling to him.

Vampiremuggle – Thank you so much. Here is the meeting.

Chapter 5 The meeting

After spending over an hour with the shrink Jill had finally been cleared for field duty. She had told the shrink to put it in writing and she would deliver it herself to Agent Myers. The doctor eventually agreed and wrote it out on a report and handed it Jill.

Jill walked the paper back up to Myers office. "Hey Boss, I am cleared." She said holding out the paper. "I am going in the field tonight."

"Alright tell me about this target." Myers said leaning back.

"This Un-Sub is from Charleston, he will be here on business. He knows this is my hometown so he wants to see me. We'll meet at Lincoln Park the usual spot where I do meetings." Jill said. "This will be a standard operation."

"With a few extra agents in play." Myers said. "Every operation has your safety in mind and that means two extra agents for this one. I've already handpicked them myself. No arguments." Myers said before Jill had a chance to disagree with it.

Her mouth was open to argue, but shut quickly. She took a breath and then said. "I understand, Boss."

"He also doesn't leave there with you. Get him to say what you need him to say in the park."

"We'll just mark him down as too dangerous then." Jill said.

"I'll let you go set things set up with Stewie. I'm going to be out there tonight with you."

"The more the merrier." Jill replied heading back to her desk.

"Hey, Jilly-Bean I take it you got approved for the field?" Stewie asked looking at Jill's expression.

"Yes I did. Myers knows and I am going to do this." Jill flatly stated.

"I still don't want you going after this guy." Stewie was taking his big brother tone with Jill.

If there was one thing that Jill couldn't stand was when guys tried to protect her. That's what she liked about Spencer, he never would do that.

"You are not going to talk me out of this. What did you find?" Jill asked holding her stance.

"I could only find the name Rachael once with this guy. It was his sister." Stewie said.

"He's incestuall." Jill asked with a furrowed brow.

"Or something." Stewie replied. "There was a report made at the school, but nothing came of it."

Jill shook her head. "Sounds familiar. Do you have a picture of the little sister?"

Stewie pulled up the picture he had already found on Rachael. It was from her driver's license.

Jill stared at the photo wondering what she looked like as a teenager.

"I know how I want to do this." Jill said. "I'm running home to change. I will be back in time for him to meet me."

Jill knew she would need a little bit of help. "Hey Bridgette." Jill said to an agent at the computer. "Are you feeling up to being a beautician today?"

"Sure, I didn't think they had you down for field duty yet." Agent Bridgettesaid.

"Special case." Jill replied.

"Let's go then." Bridgette said.

The two drove to Jill's apartment to help turn Jill into a fifteen year old girl. The end result was leggings with a blue and pink tunic top and a pair of worn out Keds. For her hair, Bridgette had helped dye some purple streaks in Jill's hair. It was then designed in a fashion that was inspired by something Jill had seen Garcia wear the other day. The style was two pig tails high on her head, but only with the upper portion of her hair. She then brought it down into two pigtails at the base of her neck. She left the hair drape over her shoulders.

"Perfect." Jill said admiring the handiwork. The two then headed back to the office to get ready for the operation. Brigitte wasn't only in charge of the beautician work; she was also part of Jill's protection in the field. Being a woman and timid in appearance she could move close to the target and Jill without raising suspicion.

After checking things over with Stewie, Jill decided to take a few minutes and see Spencer to let him know she would be really late tonight and wouldn't come over.

Before going into the BAU Jill decided to see Garcia. She knocked on the door before entering.

"Hey," Garcia said seeing her. "Wow, you look fourteen."

"I was trying for fifteen." Jill said. "I borrowed this from you, I hope you don't mind." Jill said turning so Garcia could see how she did her hair.

"Mind? I love it." Garcia said looking it over. "Are you going out tonight?" Her tone had changed to serious.

"I got an invite so I am heading out. I wanted to let Spencer know that I was going to be late, that I wasn't going to make dinner for him tonight." Jill said. "I need to go, so I can let him know. My true love is about to meet me in a couple of hours." Jill said the last part while rolling her eyes.

After exchanging a hug with Garcia Jill went into the BAU.

"Jill." Prentiss said welcoming her. "My you look. . ."

"How old?" Jill said performing for Prentiss. Her behavior was that of a teenage girl, complete with giggling and swaying back and forth.

"Sixteen." Prentiss guessed.

"I was going to say fourteen." Morgan guessed. "Did you get cleared for the field?"

"Yes, I didn't think it was coming to be honest with you. I just wanted to tell Spencer before I went out."

"He'll be right back." Morgan said.

Jill sat back and talked with the profilers. She didn't have the same level of training they had, but she found them interesting. Jill filled them in on the characteristics of her Un-Sub. In her office the term the target was always used rather than Un-Sub. A habit she was trying to change.

In a few moments Spencer came in.

Reid walked in and saw a girl sitting at his desk. She had purple streaks in her brown hair and it was done up in four pigtails.

No it can't be. Reid thought. She wasn't clear for field duty, she wasn't ready.

Jill turned around in the chair. "Hi, Spencer." She said standing up and giving him a hug.

"Wow Jill you look. . ." Reid was at a loss for words.

"How old?" Jill asked taking his hand and swing it, in full actress mode. "Yours is the deciding vote."

"Fifteen." Spencer guessed.

"Fifteen wins then." Jill proclaimed.

"You're not going out again." Spencer asked seriously.

"I was cleared. I got an invite so I am going." Jill said looking Spencer in the eyes.

Spencer led Jill outside so they could have some privacy. "Are you sure about this?" He asked.

"Of course I am I talked with the shrink and he cleared me." Jill said.

"Jill I know you have been listening to me. Please tell me that you didn't dance around them." Spencer stated rather than asked.

"I didn't. I know I am good. I did what I knew I had to do." Jill said referring to her stay with Steven and Annie.

"Helping someone recover after being tortured is not riding a horse." Spencer countered.

"You think that's all I was doing?" Jill said. "Steven and Annie were talking with me, they were helping me through this."

"I didn't say all, but I wish I knew you are okay." Spencer finished.

"Spencer this isn't one my normal Un-Subs. I know him. He's one of my mother's former clients." Jill confessed.

Spencer felt himself unable to speak. "Then you shouldn't go. I will tell Myers . . ."

"He already knows and has already set up the operation." Jill said before Spencer had a chance. "This Un-Sub is incestuall. You know what that means. There is a forty percent chance of him becoming a serial killer."

Reid was cursing himself for giving Jill those profiling books and statistics.

Jill did not stop there. "I am taking care of him now so he will at the very least he will be in the system and before he has a chance to become one of your Un-Subs."

"The chances of success with a case so close to you."

"Don't profile me Spencer. I will be off late so I will see tomorrow." Jill walked off and back to her own office.

"You pulled out all the stops." Myers said when he saw Jill in her outfit.

"This guy believes in true love, I figured I should make myself stand out there." Jill answered. "Let's go do this."

The team drove out separately to the park. They could not be seen together. The Agents in charge of security strategically placed themselves in their locations.

Jill moved into her position.

Spencer had sat at his desk unable to concentrate on his work. It was long until he left and drove to the park where he knew Jill would be. He found a spot and waited. After a moment he saw Jill walking around. He continued to pretend to read his book.

Jill continued walking around, still pretending to be a teenager.

Across the way she saw something she was afraid that she wouldn't. Spencer had followed her.

Jill made sure not to make eye contact and took a seat at a bench.

That's when she saw him walk up. Jill took a breath before he reached her. Here was a monster from her past. Here was truloveis. Stewie found out his true name was Charles Tate.

Tate took a seat next to Jill.

Jill waited for him to strike up a conversation. He had to initiate, those were the rules. In the meantime she looked him over no weapons. That was always a good sign.

Jill casually scratched her ankle to signal that there were no weapons.

Tate finally started the conversation. At first it was mostly about school and then to more personnel. That was when she heard what he had intended. That was what she needed.

"Do you have a hotel room?"

That was the code word with Stewie and the other Agents.

Before the Un-Sub knew what happened he was surrounded by Agents being arrested.

Jill slowly moved back away from Tate. That was what she always did. It was the other Agents jobs to do the arrest.

When Tate was pulled upright he looked towards Jill. He stared at Jill as though judging her, wondering if she was a part of this. He then at once seemed to have recognized her.

"I know you." Tate flatly stated. He looked towards the other agents. "Don't listen to her. She's nothing more than a whore's daughter."

Reid had dived down along with the other civilians in the area when the Agents moved in on the Un-Sub. Just like the rest of them he watched. Reid watched as the Un-Sub called Jill out.

Tate struggled to get away from the Agents. He then looked directly at Jill. "I was inside you."

"From where I stand that sounds like a confession." Myers said gladly reading the man his rights. The other Agents took him away.

After he was removed Stewie went up to Jill. "You okay, Jilly-Bean?"

"I will be." Jill answered. "Let's fill out the report and get this guy sent away for good."

"That's my Jilly-Bean." Stewie said. "Good to have you back."

Jill looked behind her for a second. She caught sight of Spencer. "I'll be a second. Girl stuff."

Stewie left without asking. Jill would meet with him later to do the processing.

After he was gone Jill marched over to Spencer. "What were you thinking?" She said. "You could have ended this whole operation."

"I had to see." Reid said. "I didn't think you were ready. I was afraid that you might be in danger."

"That I had six agents out here to protect me. I didn't need lucky number seven."

"That's wasn't. . ." Reid started to say.

Jill wouldn't let him finish. "You had to be the man and protect me. I told you I didn't want that."

"I know you do and I know why you do. I was just scared." Reid started to move closer to Jill, but she backed away.

"Stay away from me Spencer."

Jill turned on the balls of her feet in a perfect about-face and walked away.

Spencer didn't think it would be right to go after Jill.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Missing

It was tradition after a case for the team to go out to a bar and celebrate. To Jill this one was worth celebrating. She had gone out with her hair was still done up in the crazy style and she didn't bother changing her clothes.

The group had found a booth big enough for the team to sit around. After sitting down, the cocktail waitress came by and took their orders.

"I'll have a cosmopolitan." Bridgette said.

"The same." Jill quickly said.

"Can I see some ID?" The cocktail waitress said taking in Jill's outfit and general appearance.

Jill pulled out not only her license but her FBI badge.

"Okay," the waitress said taking the orders and walking away wide-eyed.

"What is this?" Stewie said taking the badge from Jill.

Jill swiped it back. "It's not my turn to drive. I did last time and the time before that." Jill replied.

"You don't drink." Stewie said quietly.

"You're not my father, don't you even try." Jill shot back.

That conversation ended there.

The group talked about how easy it was going to be to prosecute Tate. Agent Myers had obtained a confession from him, now all that was needed was for him to go away for a long time.

The waitress brought back the drinks in a few minutes. Jill took a sip and was forced to squint. After a moment the initial shock wore off and Jill was able to finish the drink and the next one she ordered.

The team celebrated through the night. Stewie was the one that ended up driving everyone home.

In the morning Jill woke up in her bed. She was trying to remember everything that had happened the night before. Her hair was undone and she was in her oversized t-shirt that she always wore.

Jill's head was spinning though. She slowly got up and made her way into the living room.

Stewie was sitting in the chair at her desk working on the computer.

"Welcome to the land of living." Stewie said.

"My head hurts." Jill replied.

"I thought it would." Stewie said. "I have some aspirin and coffee on the table."

"I don't drink coffee." Jill said. It was the truth, she secretly hated the taste of the stuff. How did Spencer and her even get along?

"Yet I never saw your boyfriend without one." Stewie said.

"I don't want to talk to about Spencer." Jill said. She didn't tell anyone about breaking it off with him.

"How about talking about last night?" Stewie asked getting up.

"Not a chance." Jill said. "At least until there's no longer two of you to deal with."

Jill swallowed the two aspirins and pushed the coffee away.

Stewie pushed the coffee back to Jill. "Trust me on this."

Jill reluctantly drank the coffee. "You didn't do anything to the shower? I need to clean up."

"It's safe."

"Good. Otherwise I might have had to kill you if anything happened to my shower."

"I don't think you could hit anything right now."

"It was thanks to me that you passed your firing test, so back off." Jill said going into the shower.

She came out after a while and started getting ready for work. The streaks were still in her hair. Jill pulled her hair back into a ponytail so they would be less apparent. She would wash them out later.

"Are you ready to talk about it?" Stewie asked as they rode in.

"We are not talking about this." Jill said.

Stewie shook his head. "I knew it was a bad idea for you to go after Tate."

"Bring up last night again and I am posting a picture of you with your driver's license. First name will be circled with a red pen."

Stewie knew to stop right there. Whenever Jill wanted a subject to be over with she threatened him with his first name.

No one in the office knew Stewie's first name except for Jill. Just the same no one knew about Jill's past until Stewie had to tell their boss, Agent Myers. Agent Myers would never tell nor hold it against her.

While at work, neither Stewie nor Jill brought up last night. The subject to them was closed.

A few floors up, in the BAU conference room, the profiler team was being briefed on their next case.

Reid did not mention what had happened last night. He would be bombarded with concern and questions. He didn't want to answer anything. Reid would just pretend that everything was fine.

After being briefed, the team gathered their go-bags and went to Louisiana.

When the case was through, two days later, the team was exhausted. They were all too tired to sleep riding home on the jet.

Each member was doing their own thing to unwind on the ride home.

Morgan looked over towards Reid. "Hey kid, don't you think you should call Jill."

"It's late." Reid said going back to his book.

"You haven't called her this entire time. Is she on a case?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know." Reid said looking away.

Morgan got up and took the seat next to Reid. "I'm not used to you saying that. What's going on?"

"We broke up." Reid confessed.

Morgan was planning on going on his word. He had warned Jill that if she would ever break Reid's heart he would kill her.

"It was my fault." Reid quickly said. "I was wrong." Reid looked down.

"Kid, talk to me. When did you break up?" Morgan said.

"That night Jill came to the BAU to tell me she had a case and wouldn't be in until late, you remember?"

"I do."

"I told her that I didn't think she was ready and that I thought she shouldn't go after this Un-Sub. Jill told me it was one of her mom's clients. One that had molested her when she younger."

"She was going after one of the monsters from her past." Morgan said.

"Yes, she told me not to profile her. She just reminded me so much of Elle when she said that. I was afraid she was going to do something terrible."

Morgan just listened to Reid.

"Then she said to me. 'This Un-Sub is incestuall. You know what that means. There is a forty percent chance of him becoming a serial killer. I am taking care of him now so he will at the very least he will be in the system and before he has a chance to become one of your Un-Subs.'"

Morgan knew that was word for word what Jill had said.

"She remembered that from the books I gave her. I was cursing the fact I gave those to her, but I was proud of her too." Reid added.

"I didn't end there did it?"

"I followed her to the park and sat in a chair, so I could watch her."

"Reid, I don't have to tell you how stupid that was, even for a genius."

"I know. I was just so worried." Reid said.

"How did she handle it?"

Reid couldn't help but smile. "Beautifully. Jill went in true to form, I couldn't believe how well she could act and remain calm. She got the Un-Sub to say exactly what she needed him to say and then her team arrested him."

Reid looked away for a moment. "While they were arresting him he seemed to have recognized her. He stood there before Jill's entire team and called her a 'whore's daughter' and that 'he had been inside of her'."

"How did she take it?" Morgan knew that Jill had kept her secret a past from everyone except Stewie.

"Jill just stood there, like a statue. She didn't react. After he was taken away she came up to me. Jill had already seen me there. That's when she told me that she never wanted to see me again. She thought I was trying to protect her and she became defensive. Jill is proud of her independence and she sees anyone trying to protect her as a threat to that."

"Do you want her back?" Morgan asked.

"Yes I do," Reid answered. "More than anything."

During the next week both Reid and Jill continued working.

Jill had purposely avoided going onto the BAU floor. Reid had avoided Jill's floor. Jill had made sure she stayed clear of Spencer's favorite coffee shop. Reid had decided not to go to Jill's favorite restaurant.

That was how they both lived.

It was on a Saturday afternoon that Stewie decided he needed to locate Jill, so far she had managed to avoid talking about catching. Stewie found her in the local bookstore, sitting at the café inside. She had a book in one hand and a coffee sitting next to her.

"This is quite a sight." Stewie said taking in the scene like he was some type of cinematographer. He even had the pointer finger and thumb of both hands shaped as L's to make a box. "There is only one thing that needs to make this scene believable. Agent Spencer Reid."

Jill shot her partner a dirty look.

"You have not said anything once about him for days. You haven't called him. You know I verified that on your phone records already. What happened? Do I have to go ruff him up a bit. Straighten him out?"

This made Jill smile for a moment. "No," she answered. "I broke up with him."

"I thought he was a prime catch." Stewie said. "The kind you don't throw back." Stewie knew that Jill liked to go fishing and she used the terminology in everyday conversations.

"He followed me that night I went to get Tate. That's what I was upset about that night."

Stewie's look clearly said that he did not expect that answer.

"Spencer said that I wasn't ready and that I shouldn't go after that Un-Sub. He was afraid that I would take matters into my own hands if anything went wrong."

Stewie shook his head. "That's not you. Jilly-Bean, you're not capable of doing anything stupid."

"Actually yes I am." Jill answered. "Members of law enforcement who are made to feel helpless will take the law in their own hands and become vigilantes. It was because they are so attached to the victims and the criminals. It is our job to understand them. That's how we catch them."

Stewie shook his head at the amount of knowledge that Jill retained from Spencer. That was the only place a statement like that would come from. "But Jill why are you here? This is his place not yours."

"I miss him." Jill confessed. "I thought a book and a coffee might help alleviate that a little."

"Why don't you go talk with him?" Stewie asked. "If you are like this, it would be better for you."

"I was mean to him." Jill stated. "I told him that I didn't want to see him again. I accused him of trying to protect me, when he was honestly worried about me doing something to Tate. Why would he want to see me after that?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Chasing Julie

Reid was walking back into the BAU with the rest of the team. He was tired and sore along with the rest of them. It had become a physically grueling case.

What Reid wanted to do was go home to Jill's cooking. That was one of the things she missed about her. Jill honestly loved cooking for him. He plopped down on his desk to get going on the paperwork. That was when he noticed the envelope leaning against the monitor.

Spencer was written out in long cursive on it.

Reid knew the handwriting to be Jill's. He carefully opened the envelope and saw a note along with the tickets for comic-con that he had gotten them several weeks ago.

The note was folded up in such a way that Reid could not read the contents without unfolding it. Reid remembered the note that his father had left him and the note that Gideon had left him. Jill had left him a note. He had no other way than to take this has a bad sign, especially with the tickets attached.

Reid started to open the note then stopped. He put it down. On three different occasions he went to open the note, but stopped himself. Reid wondered if he even wanted to know. In the end he had placed the note in his bag.

The next day Jill was sitting at her desk in her office reading through chatter, looking for potential meetings. There were a few promising ones on the board. She continued the chatter with them. Jill would just have to figure out what they were looking for and be that. Normally it went the other way around. The Un-Subs would be what the child was looking for. Jill would figure what would be the most attractive to them and become that.

What Jill tried not to think about was yesterday. She had gone up to the BAU with the letter she had written to Spencer. The letter had asked for his forgiveness and saying that she wanted him back. No one was in the bullpen so she had left it on his desk. Jill had figured that the team was out on a case, but she had seen Agent Prentiss in the halls, so she knew the team was back.

Maybe Spencer didn't want her back after all. She would just have to move on.

While Jill was contemplating how she would be happy with another again she went through her work email.

That was when she saw one from an unknown sender. Jill opened it and looked at the message.

_Jill, it's Julie. Do you think you could meet me tomorrow?_ At the bottom of the message there was an address and a time.

"What is it?" Stewie asked looking for Jill's shoulder.

"Julie just sent me a message asking me to meet her." Jill said getting up. She wrote the address on a post it and placed it in her pocket.

"What are you going to do?" Stewie asked.

"I'm going to New York to go get her." Jill answered grabbing her jacket.

"I'll get tickets." Stewie said grabbing his stuff as well.

"Just me." Jill said stopping him.

"What do you mean just you." Stewie said.

"I don't want to scare her or anyone else away. I'm going armed and I will bring an extra clip just to make you feel better." Jill said.

"I would feel better if I knew that I had your back." Stewie said. "We'll run it just like one of our normal operations I will stay out of sight."

"This isn't an operation, this is my little sister." Jill shot back.

"Who's probably up to her eyeballs in who knows what." Stewie stated.

"I can justify my going to Myers, but not us both. You have to keep the chatter going for me while I am gone. Please, just get me the train tickets and a hotel room. I have to talk with Myers."

Jill went to Agent Myers' office. "Boss, I need to leave to New York."

"This isn't another invite is it?" Myers asked.

"No, my sister." Jill answered. "She sent me an email asking me to meet her. If this is my chance I am going to take it."

"Will you take Stewie?"

"No," Jill answered. "I need to do this alone."

"Be careful then." Myers said.

Jill nodded then stepped out of the office.

"I've got your tickets and your hotel." Stewie said. "At least let me drive you to the train station."

"Fair enough." Jill said.

The two rode in almost silence towards the station.

Stewie was going over safety precautions with her and making sure that Jill had the contact information for the FBI office there.

Jill reassured him that she had the number to Agent Corey Swanson. Jill and Stewie had assisted his team with one of their operations some time ago and they had kept in contact.

She kept herself calm. Jill did not like it when men tried to protect her. But she knew Stewie was doing it because he cared about her.

They soon arrived at the train station. Stewie gave Jill a hug before she got on the train. "You be careful, Jilly-Bean."

"I will." Jill said getting on the train.

Jill threw her overnight bag on the seat next to her and rode the three hours towards New York. During the ride she prayed and read from her book of psalms. She hoped Julie wasn't in too much trouble.

After Jill checked herself into the hotel she scanned the room checking it over the same way she had always done. Stewie always made fun of the way she looked over the rooms when they were on operations together.

Jill and Stewie always shared a room together. It was part of their partnership.

Most of the guys that she went out with were disturbed by the fact that she shared a room with her male partner. When Jill told Spencer they always shared a room he didn't react at all. That had reassured Jill about her relationship with him.

That was over now.

Once the room was set and secure Jill did a quick check on her gun and headed downstairs. She hailed a cab and went to a spot just short of the address that Julie had given her.

Jill wanted to do a recon of the place before she went after Julie. The address turned out to be a church of all places.

Julie is looking for a safe place. Jill thought to herself. She went back to the hotel. The worst part of the job was always the waiting.

To pass the time, Jill called Corey Swanson and let him know she was in town and the reason why. After talking with him, Jill went to the hotel's gym to workout. Something to get her mind off of Julie.

At five Jill made her way back to the church. She kept her weapon out of sight but ready just in case.

The church was active at that moment.

Jill did not mingle or say anything. She learned from the conversations that it was an AA meeting.

Unsure of why Julie chose here, Jill took a seat and waited. The room had about thirty people in it. Jill scanned around looking for Julie, but she didn't see her.

The meeting was called to order by the group leader. Jill sat patiently and waited as the leader conducted the meeting.

Julie had her reason for being here. Jill had to trust in that.

After a moment the leader ended his speech. "Today we are celebrating some birthdays." He had then nodded towards a girl with blonde hair in the front.

The girl stood and walked over the podium.

It took Jill a moment to see, it had been years since she had seen her.

"Hello, my name is Julie. Today I have been drug and alcohol free for one year."

Jill just watched and listened in amazement. She offered up a silent prayer in thanks for this miracle.

Julie continued on with her talk. "I know I have mentioned this before. I have a sister who never gave up on me. She promised me help to escape the life I was in. Instead I decided to help myself, I got a job and I work to better myself. I am glad though that she could be here today to celebrate. Jill, thank you."

Julie stepped down and walked over to Jill. Jill hugged her sister. There was applause at the reunion between the two.

After the meeting Jill went with Julie back to her apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 The note

It was coming close to the end of the day of paperwork catch up. The team was working on consultations and possible interviews. One member of the team was working rather slowly on his paperwork.

Reid kept stopping in the paperwork and reaching into his bag. He was going for Jill's note, but he always stopped himself.

J.J. and Morgan had observed his behavior all day and decided that it was time they both approached Reid at it.

"Pretty boy, what's going on?" Morgan asked.

"What do you mean?" Reid asked.

"I'm almost done with my paperwork. You're only about half way through." Morgan started. "You've also been reaching into your bag as though you think something is going to escape from there."

"'fess up Spence." J.J. said.

Reid knew it was no use. He reached in and pulled out the envelope. "It's from Jill. The comic con tickets were inside the along with a note."

"What did it say?" J.J. asked.

"I haven't read it yet."

"Why?"

"I was afraid of what it might say." Reid answered. "My dad left me a note, Gideon left me a note. Statistically, with my history this is not good."

"Didn't she give you a note before?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, when she gave me the fishing pictures." Reid said.

"She also had a note on those flowers." J.J. added. "I think you should read that note."

Reid looked again at the note again. He just couldn't do it. "I don't think I can." He passed it to J.J. "Could you let me know. Please J.J."

J.J. took the note and opened it. For some reason she couldn't find the resolve to say no. She read the note very carefully.

Morgan and Reid both watched her face as she read the note. A small smile crept on her face.

J.J. passed the note to Reid. "I think you should read this."

Reid looked at the letter and read it.

_Dear Spencer_

_I know I don't deserve it, but I ask for your forgiveness._

_You were right, I did use the knowledge I had gained from you and those books to dance around the evaluation._

_I honestly thought I was ready to be in the field again. And I was anxious to prove it._

_I saw this Un-Sub as a test to pass, and I was going to pass it._

_Nothing he said to me actually upset me._

_What upset me had been you showing up. I know now I should have invited you to come with us._

_Let you see me for yourself._

_I am not proud of actions that night. When my team went out to celebrate I joined in the celebration._

_I woke up in the morning with a hangover and completely ashamed of myself._

_I am undeserving of you. But I still want you back. My love for you never faltered._

_No matter what you decide, I will respect your decision._

_You and your team will always be in my prayers._

_Jill _

Reid didn't know what to say at first as he read the note.

"What do I do?" He asked to Morgan and J.J.

"Go to her right now and tell her that you want her back." J.J. said. "You've already waited two days, don't keep her waiting. Let her know how you feel."

Reid got up and headed towards Jill's office.

He walked inside and towards Jill's desk. Instead of finding her he found Stewie.

"Well you've got interesting timing." Stewie said.

"Where's Jill?" Reid asked. "I got her note."

"New York." Stewie answered.

"What are you doing here then?" Reid asked. He knew Stewie considered himself Jill's protector.

"She's on a personnel mission. Julie called. Jill ran."

"Why didn't you go with her?" Reid quickly snipped at Stewie.

"She wanted to do this alone." Stewie answered.

"Has she called you at all? Is she alright?"

Stewie shook his head. "She hasn't called back in. I've put a trace on her cell so I could watch her." He pointed to the screen. "She went to a church then to this apartment building that was once a hotel. She's been there a while."

"If she calls, tell her I want to see her." Reid said. "I want her back."

Stewie looked him over. "I will tell her that you read her note. She wouldn't let me read it, but she had to have worked on it for hours. All she said to me was that she wanted you back. You know she didn't even tell me what happened."

Reid took a breath and explained what had happened.

Stewie responded with a long whistle. "You hid yourself well. I didn't see you. But if you honestly wanted to come out that night all you had to do was call me. I would have set you up."

"I know I should have."

"If hind sight is twenty-twenty, you are looking pretty bad for a genius."

Reid knew Stewie was right. "The note asked me to forgive her."

"Wow," Stewie answered. "That was a big step for her. I suppose she thought you threatened her independence. Hey, just because I didn't want to study human behavior doesn't mean I can't pick up on it as well."

Reid couldn't help but laugh. "Since you are Jill's best friend what is the best way to say that I want her back?"

"Despite what happened to her, she does like flowers. Roses should do it. This is her itinerary; take her by surprise I think would be best."

"Appeal to the romantic in her. That's what I will do then."

Reid took the paper with the itinerary. He would meet Jill at the station. He would just get with J.J. to ask how many flowers he should have.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Reunion with Julie

Julie lived in a building that had once been a hotel, but was now converted into small apartments. She had decorated it with several colors and signs.

"It's all I need." Julie said after Jill looked around.

"Reminds me almost of my first one." Jill said. "I didn't decorate it though, it was very dull. This one isn't. I'm proud of you." The two sat down on the bed together.

Jill took notice of the boxes that were piled against the wall.

"I work as a stenographer. I just bring stuff home so I can do catch up. Hey it keeps me busy."

"It's honest work." Jill joked.

"I know, who would have thought we would both be working for the government. Yours is a bit more glamorous then mine I suppose. You do still work for the FBI?"

Jill tossed her badge to Julie. "Yup, an actual Agent. I'm bottom of the ladder there, a foot soldier really."

"I suppose you should be used to that then." Julie said referring to Jill's time in the Army.

"I suppose so." Jill said. "But how did you get here? I didn't hear anything from anybody. I didn't know you were cleaning yourself up."

Jill flipped a lock of Julie's blonde hair. "And how did this happen?"

Julie laughed. "A friend of mine is going to beauty school. I was her training head."

"Nice. I like it."

Julie smiled. "I guess Lucy didn't let you know what was going on with me. She was always the gossip." Lucy was there cousin. She was active with the family on social networks and would always tell everyone else what the others were doing.

"And her information is only about fifty percent reliable." Jill added. Lucy had said that Jill had joined the marines instead of the army.

"I suppose, she did tell you about Dad?" Julie asked.

Jill nodded. "She sent an email. It was confirmed a while ago for me."

"Then you didn't get your letter?" Julie asked.

"What letter?" Jill asked.

Julie opened up a drawer on the nightstand by the bed and pulled out a large messenger envelope. "Dad wrote each of us a letter before he died. He gave them to the Chaplain at the jail to see them off. He was able to find me, but I guess he couldn't find you. The Chaplain made a copy so we both would get each other's letter. So this one is yours."

Jill opened up the envelope and read the page. She felt a tear come down. "I didn't know."

"I didn't either." Julie said. "Amazing isn't it."

Jill placed her letter in her pocket. "I'm going to put this on my wall with my collage when I get home."

"Your collage?" Julie asked.

"It's a shrine I have in my apartment, between my bedroom and what was to be your bedroom. Everything is on there."

Julie and Jill sat on the bed talking about their lives.

Jill talked about her time in the army and Chris who became a surrogate sister.

Julie talked about her trials and everything she had gone through while cleaning up.

"I almost don't know what to do with your room now. You have a life here." Jill said.

"Yup, I got friends and I am happy." Julie said. "How about you, your friends?"

"My partner at the Bureau, Stewie." Jill answered. "He is over protective of me. It's really annoying. I wouldn't be surprised if he traced my cell phone and knows where I am right now."

"Well you need someone covering your back I suppose." Julie commented. "What do you do anyway, I mean for the FBI?"

Jill described what she did. How she got onto the message boards and dressed as a teenage girl.

"It's good that you look so young then. But isn't it dangerous." Julie commented.

"That's what Stewie and the other agents are for." Jill said.

"I bet it takes up a lot of your personnel life." Julie commented

"It does." Jill answered. "But this is what I want to do."

"So you're not dating anyone then." Julie asked.

"No, I'm not I was though." Jill said thinking about Spencer.

"Oh," Julie supplied a noncommittal prompt.

"A fellow agent actually. His name is Spencer."

"What happened?" Julie asked.

"It's a long story." Jill answered thinking about their meeting and what happened with Warrens.

"We have all night." Julie replied.

Jill smiled at that. "I first saw Spencer walking around the building. He wasn't like the other agents. They always act so tough when they are not. I was really tired of those guys. He was so different."

"I know the type."

"He just seemed so kind so I tried to find out who he was. It turns out he was a member of the BAU. The smartest minds in the FBI. It was intimidating, I didn't want to talk to him. Then I found out he was a genius."

"So how did you get together?"

"I didn't make a move until I saw him on the firing range. It was the only way I could figure out how to start a conversation."

Julie couldn't help but squint in curiosity.

"He didn't know how to fire. I worked with him trying to help him."

"Lucy said you were some kind of crack shot."

"I got an offer to join SWAT believe it or not. But after he passed his qualification I talked him into a date. He was different. He listened when I talked and that's what we did for the longest time was just talked. I made it a rule never to be open about Dad or Mom. I told him and he didn't react at all. He understood. After that he got close."

"Something happened didn't it?" Julie asked. "I have been in AA meetings now for over a year I know that look."

"One of the things about working in the FBI is that you get enemies, even if they don't learn your name."

"One of yours?" Julie asked.

Jill shook her head. "One of his, Michael Warrens. We had planned to meet for a romantic dinner at my apartment. He learned what we had planned and he showed up before Spencer. I went to the door and I saw the flowers in the peep hole I thought Spencer was being romantic. Then I opened the door and he charged in. I tried fighting, but he overtook me."

Julie just let Jill talk as she described the whole ideal.

"He took me out in the middle of nowhere and tortured me." Jill lifted up her shirt where she knew the scars were.

Julie ran her fingers lightly over the scars.

"He wanted to know about Spencer and I . . . I wouldn't tell him. He recorded it and sent it to Spencer."

"How did they find you?"

"I left the one clue. I gave my social, but not my real one. I saw a sign that said West Virginia so I gave the numbers of the alphabet for the W E S T V. They figured that out. I managed to get out of the ropes and he left his cell phone downstairs. I called Spencer and told him that I loved him and waited for them to trace the call. An extraction team came and got me."

"What happened to that guy?"

"It was self defense." Jill answered. "He came at me and I stabbed him with a screwdriver."

"How did you recover?" Julie asked a bit shocked by the story.

"I spent time with Steve and Annie, Chris's parents. They took care of me and helped me though it. I just returned back to work. Then I got an invite. It was one of Mom's old clients."

"Which one?"

"The one that called me Rachel."

"The one that called us both Rachel." Julie corrected. "HE came after me when you left."

"I'm sorry." Jill said feeling guilty again.

"Water under the bridge." Julie said. "Somebody said that in a meeting the other day. Did you capture him?"

"I did. Not before he recognized me though."

"He didn't . . ." Julie asked.

"Before god and all company." Jill answered. "That wasn't what hurt though. Spencer had followed me. I was so angry with him I actually went out and got drunk. I realized afterwards he was only scared for me that he wasn't trying to be my protector."

"You want to get back together with him don't you?"

"I wrote him a note asking for his forgiveness and left it on his desk two days ago. He reads 20,000 words a minute I'm not taking it as a good sign."

"You know where you can come to in New York for a while." Julie invited.

"Maybe I can take you up on that." Jill said. After that they said goodnight. Jill went back to hotel content that Julie was going to be okay.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Back Together

Reid waited on the platform of the station. He had the recommended two dozen roses that both Morgan and Rossi suggested.

When the train pulled up Reid watched Jill step out onto the platform. She had her bag on her shoulder and was looking around, probably for Stewie.

"Jill." Reid called getting her attention.

Jill looked over. She saw Spencer and she saw the roses. Stewie. She would kiss him later for this. Jill ran towards Spencer slamming her body into him.

"I guess Stewie was right about the roses." Reid said as he wrapped his arms around Jill.

Jill was crying. "I was afraid you wouldn't want me back."

"Of course I did. I was such an idiot." Spencer said

"So was I." Jill said. "We both made mistakes."

Jill and Spencer talked over lunch before going into work. Jill told Spencer about meeting with Julie and how she was recovering from her problems.

After they ate Jill showed Spencer the letter she had received from her father.

_To my daughter,_

_I know I wasn't there for you growing up like a father should have been. I am sorry for that. _

_I know what happened to you and your sister while I was in jail. I know I should have gotten you away from there, but I couldn't see how. _

_Jill, I was told that you were now an FBI Agent. I can't tell you how proud I am of that. You did far better than I did in life._

_The one hope I do have for you is happiness. Have some joy in your life._

_What I would ask if I ever had the chance to see you is your forgiveness._

_You may not have had me there for you, but you never stopped having my love._

"Wow." Reid said after reading it.

"He wrote it before he died. You know the validity of death-bed confessions."

"Yes, I do believe it is sincere."

"So do I," Jill replied.

They paid for the lunch then left. Jill needed to go to her apartment. Reid went back to the office. When he got there Reid told the team that Jill and he had gotten back together. The team was happy for him. That night Reid went over to Jill's to spend the night with her.

It was two weeks after Jill had returned from New York that she went into the BAU office. It was in the afternoon and the team was doing their paperwork on the latest case.

"Hey, there." Reid said when Jill came in. She was wearing a white cotton dress and sweater with cowboy boots. Her hair was done in pigtail braids. She looked only to be about thirteen, fifteen tops.

"Do you have a meeting?" Morgan asked when he took in Jill's outfit.

"Yes, in Texas." Jill answered opening up the case file in her hand. She set it on the desk so the profilers were able to read it. "I got a call from SSA Peter Grey. He's the one who got me into the Bureau."

"What's the case?" Reid asked.

"Three teenage girls came forward two months ago making claims about molestation from a guy that works at a youth center. He's some kind of fire fighter. Anyway they each came in separately and then backed out at the last minute."

The team looked over the case file.

"Looks like he's using his wife as an accomplice." Morgan said as he read over the statements.

"I was a bit disturbed by that too." Jill added. "Anyway, all these accounts are the almost the same. And when questioned he stayed silent and asked for a lawyer. Nothing came of the interrogation."

"Because the girls are backing out too, they can't prosecute." Prentiss said not hiding her disgust.

"So what are you going to do?" Reid asked wanting to know the plan.

"I'm going to be the girl that doesn't back down." Jill stated flatly.

"Jill, are you sure." Reid started, knowing he had about fifty percent chance of starting an argument.

"He won't touch me." Jill reassured Spencer. "Stewie and Bridgette will be right there with me and I will make the arrest if necessary. It's been a while since I had to put someone in handcuffs, I mean someone one other than a fellow agent, it should be interesting."

Morgan smirked. Prentiss momentarily diverted her eyes from Spencer and Jill.

Rossi was looking at the shade of pink that Reid was turning.

No one wanted to know.

"Anyway my plane leaves in an hour. I wanted to say goodbye before we left." Jill said hugging Spencer. "I hope to have this done in a couple of weeks. If you need to contact me just send a message through Stewie. Here is the phone number you can use." Jill slipped the note into Spencer's shirt pocket.

"Be safe." Spencer said kissing her.

"I love you." Jill said.

"I know." Spencer answered.

With that she was gone.

Reid would trust in the fact that Stewie would watch out for her safety. Even if that only meant saving her from herself.

The BAU team continued with their cases. Reid called Stewie almost every day asking about Jill. Stewie reassured Reid during the phone calls that Jill was safe and was doing her job.

It was over a week later when J.J. was briefing the team on the next case. "Texas authorities unearthed a mass grave two days ago. Six bodies, all women." J.J. clicked on the screen showing the graves.

"Three of the bodies were determined to be teenagers. The other three were determined to be in their late thirties or early forties."

"Have any of these bodies been identified?"

"Just the last one. Melanie Bradshaw. She disappeared from a mall over two months ago. She was fifteen."

"How long as she been dead?" Prentiss asked.

"This is where it gets a little weird." J.J said pointing at the first two bodies on the left of the screen. "These two have been dead for over a year." She then went to the bodies in the middle. "These two have been dead for six months. Then these two are over a month."

The team looked at the screen.

"These three are the adults." J.J. said pointing at the adults. These are the teenagers."

"So our Un-Sub abducts and kills an adult woman and a teenage girl. Waits some time and then kills another woman and teenage girl and then again." Rossi said looking at the screen.

"Yes," J.J. answered.

"They're laid out on their backs with their arms crossed over their chest. Respect for the dead." Reid observed.

"Melanie looks to be in a dress. The woman next to her is naked." Rossi said. "Our Un-Sub has more respect for the girls."

"The teenage girls had some sort of clothing wrapped around their bodies. The women didn't." J.J. read out of the case file. "Right now I have Garcia looking into local missing women. Try to see if we can identify the other five."

"Good, wheels up in one hour." Hotch said.

Reid used his time to grab his go bag and call Stewie to let him know that the team would be in Texas.

When the team arrived they immediately went to work. Reid and Morgan went to the morgue to see about the autopsies.

J.J. and Prentiss went to see the family of Melanie Bradshaw. They wanted to get a victimology from the parents.

Rossi and Hotch went to the station to make sure the team had a place set up and to see about identifying the other victims.

It wasn't until the next day that Garcia called to say that she had found the victims.

The team had gathered around the phone and listened to Garcia as she briefed the team. "Our first victim is Sheryl Norse. She was 41 when she disappeared on her way home from the grocery store. Her husband Michael reported her missing. He still lives at the same address."

J.J. wrote the names on the board.

"The teenage girl with her is Missy Roberts. She was at the mall with some friends when she disappeared. Her family is still there."

The profilers were processing the information.

"The third vicitim is Stacy Welsh, 38. She went missing while out for a jog. She was single. The girl next to her is Carol Shular, 15. She disappeared from the same mall that Missy Roberts was at." Garcia took a breath. "Our final woman is Betty Dupree."

"All of the victims were local?" Prentiss asked for confirmation.

"Yes." Garcia answered. "I would also like to add that each of the teenage girls disappeared the day after the woman was taken."

Reid was looking at the map. "The women disappeared from different places. The teenage girls were at the same mall."

"He takes a woman and then the next day he takes a teenage girl from that mall." Rossi said.

"But what is he doing with them?" Garcia asked.

"The bodies were too far gone to make any determinations." Reid answered. "He may be trying to fill some fantasy. The women were old enough to be parents of teenage daughters. Maybe that's the fantasy."

They were interrupted by Reid's phone ringing. "It's Stewie." He said as he answered it. "Hey how's Jill?"

"We just made the arrest. I think this guy was a little unnerved when she arrested him." Stewie said. "She did great Reid. You would have been proud of her. Best part was it was caught on tape. We'll be in town a couple of days to wrap this up."

"Thanks." Reid said hanging up. "Jill made the arrest. Stewie said she did great."

"Good." Hotch said. "Let's get to our Un-Sub."

They had pulled up pictures of the victims and had read through the original files.

All of the women were Caucasian with light brown to dark blonde hair. The girls were the same. All were local. This reinforced the theory of a mother-daughter fantasy.

The team set it so that if any woman came up missing matching the description would be brought to their attention. They received notification in the morning. Patty Fisher, 45, disappeared on her way to work. She was almost a match to the other women.

"Our Un-Sub has already taken a woman. It won't be long until he takes a girl." Rossi said knowing it had to be more than coincidence.

"That puts every single girl in danger." Morgan said. "Unless we can get him to get a girl that we choose."

The team looked towards Reid.

Hotch was about to ask if Reid was alright with using Jill, but Reid had already pulled out his phone and was dialing.

"Hey, Jill." Reid said. "I was hoping to get a favor from you?" Reid put the phone on speaker.

"What kind?" Jill asked in a playful tone.

"We need bait." Reid said flatly.

Jill went immediately into professional mode. "How old?"

"Sixteen." Rossi said.

"Easy enough." Jill replied. "Basic appearance?"

"Wholesome." Prentiss answered.

"Blonde?" Jill asked.

"No, you don't need your wig." J.J. answered.

"No, my Un-Sub had a thing for blonde's I dyed my hair."

Reid was about to say something but Jill stopped him. "Spencer, relax it washes out. I'll get a vehicle and drive up there."

"We don't have time for that. We are sending the jet for you." Hotch said. "Reid and I will meet you there and brief you on the way back."

"I can't wait to read this case then if it's that important." Jill said. "I'm ready to go now."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Working Together

Hotch and Reid had flown out together to go get Jill. They would brief her on the case and let her know what she needed to do.

Reid had made sure to gather all the things that Jill would need. He knew how she worked.

While they were flying Agent Hotchner thought about the conversation he had with Jill's supervisor a week prior.

"Agent Hotchner, I was hoping I could talk to you for a moment." Agent Myers said.

"Of course." Agent Hotchner said offering the fellow Unit Chief a seat.

"I wanted to talk to you about Jill." Agent Myers said.

"Is everything alright?" Hotch asked.

"Yes, her relationship with Agent Reid as not adversely affected her at all." Agent Myers said. "I was hoping it was the same on this side."

"Agent Reid is still an outstanding Agent. Jill has not deterred him at all. But I am assuming that there is something else."

"Yes there is." Agent Myers began. "Every since Agent Reid has been with Jill she's been different. Don't get me wrong she's always been smart, but now it's different."

"Different?" Hotch asked.

"She's quoting cases I have never heard of. She's reading things faster than what I knew was possible. She's implemented policies in the office that has helped our efficiency; don't get me wrong, I'm grateful. But the thing is when she went through the academy she barely passed the academic portion. When they saw her scores on the ranges and field exercises, that's when she had shown through. I bet if she went through the academics one more time she would excel."

"Jill has a learning disability." Hotch explained. "Agent Reid has a particular talent at identifying learning disabilities. He only taught her how to work past it."

"I'm glad he did." Agent Myers said accepting the explanation. "She's always been unorthodox, but that is an enduring trait to her."

Agent Myers got up to leave. "I never did properly thank you and your team for recovering her, but if there is ever a situation where you need her, she's yours."

CM************************************************************************

The plane landed on the tarmac and the stairs were lowered. Standing a good distance away was Jill. She had a rolling suitcase with her along with her own go-bag and a backpack. She took off on a fast pace as soon as she saw Spencer.

Just as soon as they met they hugged.

Agent Hotchner had hung back and allowed Reid to have a moment with Jill.

After the hug Spencer took a lock of Jill's hair and twirled the now dark blonde strand around his fingers.

"Like it?" Jill asked.

"I do." Spencer said taking Jill's bag.

"Then I'll leave it for a while." Jill said.

"Where's Stewie?" Reid asked. He had always accompanied her on operations. Jill had said before that she wouldn't do an operation without proper back up and that meant Stewie.

"He had to finish some stuff up. I trust your team to watch my back."

"We need to get going." Agent Hotchner said.

Jill agreed and started walking up the steps of the plane. Once they were on the plane Jill let out a nervous laugh.

"What?" Reid whispered to her.

"I'm on a plane with a profiler." Jill said only loud enough for Spencer to hear.

"I'll give you some numbers." Spencer whispered back to her.

Jill removed her backpack to place it in the seat. The short sleeve of her shirt lifted slightly at this. Reid saw something in the shadow.

Agent Hotchner was surprised when he saw Reid grab Jill's arm and lift the sleeve up.

Jill seemed undeterred. "One lucky shot. Bridgette looked over it already. It's nothing." The three then took a seat.

"You are fine with this?" Agent Hotchner asked directly to Jill. He did not want her if she wasn't.

"Brief me on the case." Jill replied with a smile.

"These three women and these three girls were kidnapped. One woman and one girl each time. We believe he is trying to fill some kind of mother daughter fantasy."

"Any idea what that fantasy is?" Jill asked.

"We have not been able to determine that." Reid answered. "Garcia's been running searches for us on tragedies with mothers and daughters, but the pool is too big."

"So what does this Un-Sub do?" Jill asked.

"He kidnaps a woman first and then the day after a girl. The girl is taken each time from the same mall." Hotch explained. "That's why we had to get you. We need him to take a girl of our choosing."

"These are pictures of the girls that the Un-Sub as taken." Spencer had brought along a few pictures of each girl so Jill could study them.

Jill studied intently on the pictures. She wanted to build herself into what this Un-Sub wanted. "Were all three of these girls left handed?" Jill asked.

"What makes you say that?" Agent Hotchner asked. He knew it was true, he wondered how Jill picked up on that.

"The watches and bracelets." Jill answered pointing to the pictures. "They are worn on the right wrists. Left handed people have a tendency to where jewelry on the right wrist."

Agent Hotchner was impressed that Jill was able to pick that up from the photo.

"I think I know what he will be looking for. Has he kidnapped a woman? I take it is the reason for the rush."

"Yes, he did today. Which means we need you in that mall tomorrow to find him."

"And go with him." Jill said.

"You won't be in danger." Agent Hotchner said. "We will come in just as soon as he tries to take you."

"Then have him in an interrogation room for an hour to make sure he is even the right guy, not just some Ephebolphilic I stumbled across." Jill did not break off eye contact with Agent Hotchner. "Cut down the time and let me go with him."

Jill looked straight at both profilers. "It won't be the first time that I have had to allow myself to be taken by an Un-Sub because we had to find the location of where he had taken others. This won't certainly be my last."

Agent Hotchner knew Jill was right. "Alright we will let him take you, but we will have eyes on."

"I brought along my usual toys." Jill said indicating her bag. "Stewie left me all of the tracking devices and bugs. Spencer knows me well enough and he knows my call signs."

"Are you fine with this Reid?"

"I know Jill can take care of herself." Reid assured Hotch.

Jill read through the full case file. She used her finger in the same manner that Reid did, just like he had taught her. Jill wasn't near his speed or recall, but she was fast.

That's when the plane hit a bit of turbulence.

"64 and 512." Reid said when he saw Jill's hands start to clench.

"Exponentials of eight." Jill replied after a moment of doing the math in her head.

"Next number." Reid ordered.

"4096." Jill answered after a moment.

The profiler in Agent Hotchner had watched Jill tense as soon as the jet went into motion. He had watched her count with her fingers the entire time, only pausing when talking and looking at the case file. He had seen Jill tense considerably at the turbulence.

He was impressed by how quickly Reid had come to her rescue. After giving the numbers Jill had relaxed. The mathematics had a way of calming her nerves. He couldn't help but be surprised by how quickly she figured out the meaning of the numbers and the next in the sequence.

It was fitting that her boyfriend had a PhD in math.

"Fear of flying?" Agent Hotchner asked once she had calmed.

"No enclosed spaces that move. That means elevators and the trunks of cars." Jill replied casually. "I'm working on it."

Reid shot Jill a look.

"Thomas Barry." Jill said. "He was an Un-Sub just before we got together. I had to ride out with him so we could find his nest."

"That was you?" Agent Hotchner asked the memory coming back to him. He had done a consulate on that case initially. He remembered a young girl coming to pick up the papers from his desk. He had immediately profiled her has shy and timid. She had her hair dyed a really dark brown and wore thick glasses. How did he miss Jill being the same girl?

"Yes, that was the first time I saw Spencer." Jill answered with a blush.

"So you know how to do this." Agent Hotchner said.

Jill nodded. It was agreed upon.

When they arrived at the police station the BAU was sitting around the table waiting for the boss to return.

One of the officers they had been working with walked in. "I thought your boss was going to bring back an Agent." He said pointing at Agent Hotchner coming in with Reid and Jill.

"She is an Agent." J.J. answered.

"What are you doing? Recruiting out of Jr. High now! She's only fifteen." The officer said. He then took sight of the gun on her hip. "She's armed!"

"She will be taking that as a compliment." Morgan said in a laughing manner.

Jill was greeted by the team and the officers who were involved. Jill shared a similar talent with J.J. She knew how to talk with local law enforcement. It did not take long for the local officers to be comfortable with her.

The team briefed Jill up on what they had found in the meantime. They had gone through the surveillance tapes of the mall along with Garcia. From that they had picked out a potential suspect who was in proximity to the girls. However they could not see him leaving with any of them.

Jill took the picture and studied it carefully.

There was nothing they could really do until tomorrow. By his schedule he wouldn't start hunting until tomorrow. Jill wasted no time at all getting ready. She grabbed a map of the mall and had asked about it from a couple of the female officers that were familiar with it.

Morgan had asked her why she was doing this. Jill had replied that she wanted to gain as much knowledge of the battlefield as she could.

The next day she arrived at the police station with Reid and the rest of the BAU team.

She had arrived wearing a white and yellow baby doll dress. All the victims had been wearing white when they had disappeared. There was clearly something about that color to the Un-Sub.

Morgan had told her she only looked 15 when she arrived at the station. Emily said 16.

Jill only smiled and pulled up the hood of her green monster backpack so the eyes were looking at everyone.

The backpack had drawn a strange look from Spencer when he had looked it over in the hotel room the night before. He said that he didn't get it.

Jill told him that she didn't either.

The team went through the plan and procedures. Jill made sure to emplace the microphone and tracking devices. It was almost time for her to go. Before they left Jill took off her cross necklace.

"I normally give this to Stewie. It throws Un-Subs off for some reason. I'll get this back when we are done." She placed the necklace in Reid's hands. She then took out her gun and removed holster she was wearing. Jill removed the clip of her 9mm and cleared it. "I'll be getting this back as well." She said handing the cleared weapon to Spencer.

"Jill what are you doing?" Prentiss asked.

"I never go in armed." Jill explained to the BAU.

"You're a crack shot. I saw your scores." Morgan argued.

"And I have personally trained ever member on my team how to shoot." Jill shot back. "I never know if the Un-Sub is going to feel me up or what. They see a gun and they know before I have a chance at them."

"We're dealing with a serial killer not a pedophile." Rossi mediated.

"He's right Jill. If you are going to do this, you are going in armed." Hotch flatly ordered.

Spencer knew better than to enter the argument. He remained silent.

"I'll keep it in the backpack then." Jill said hooking the holster where she could get to it fast enough.

The team left separately to the mall they would linger around in predetermined areas and wait. Jill went by herself. She walked around the normal stores that the teenagers went to and managed to strike up some conversations. After she did that she went to the food court and ordered a drink.

The team kept an eye on her the entire time.

Jill never made eye contact with any of them. She fell into a gaggle of girls and was lost for a moment, but had shown herself again. Jill was effectively blending herself in.

She then scratched her knee. Reid saw this and called Morgan. "Someone's got their eye on her."

Jill held onto her purchases and walked trying to rearrange them. That was when she dropped an item.

The team saw the man that had helped her pick up the items. He looked just like the photo.

"He actually fell for that." Prentiss said knowing the ruse.

It seemed to have actually worked because Jill and the man had ended up talking. The team listened to the conversation. Jill was presenting herself as a lonely girl, clearly looking for a father figure.

Rossi shook his head at Hotch listening to the conversation. "She's quite the actress."

It wasn't long at all before the Un-Sub was walking Jill out to his car.

Jill had done it. Now the team needed to find out who he was and follow him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The BAU team quickly made their way to the SUVs. Morgan had made sure to follow Jill and the Un-Sub to see the vehicle that they got into. Without raising suspicion, Morgan watched Jill get into the Un-Sub's vehicle. He quickly memorized the plates. Once they were out of sight he had called Garcia to do a trace.

He was then picked up by Prentiss who was driving the SUV. Reid was in the back.

"Jill did good. She could have fooled me." Morgan said after pointing the direction that the Un-Sub was going.

Garcia had run the vehicle license plate that Morgan had given her and found the owner. The picture of the owner matched the picture that she had from the security videos. That was lucky.

She quickly called the team to let them know what she had found. "Listen up guys. The owner of that car is a Gary Phillip Marshall. I ran his name no criminal record at all." She quickly gave his last known address as well.

Reid marked it off on the map that he had. They were going in that direction.

"I know you got something, Baby-Girl." Morgan said.

"There is. He reported his wife, Mary, missing over two years ago. According to the report she wasn't at their house when he got home from work. She's never been found and he was never considered a viable suspect."

The team took that information into consideration for the profile.

Garcia wasn't done yet. "Now here's where it gets funny. He had a teenage daughter Jessica she would be seventeen. She disappeared six months after her mom did."

"That wasn't reason for him to be suspected." Rossi asked wondering what had happened to Jessica.

"Let me explained disappeared to you." Garcia said. "There are no missing person reports for her. She just vanished. She didn't go back to school after the summer. She isn't on any social networks. I literally can't find a trail for her on the grid. If I look hard enough I can find an eight year old on the grid. I mean there is nothing here!"

"Thanks baby girl. Let us know if you find anything else." Morgan said hanging up. "Okay wife disappears and then his daughter after that. Now he's taking surrogates."

"We need to know what the stressor was." Reid said. He kept his mind on the case despite the fact that his girlfriend was in a car with a serial killer.

The BAU continued to follow the car. They listened into the conversation that Jill was having with Marshall. He had introduced himself as Gary to her and had kept the talk friendly.

Jill masterfully played along. She was giving a tale of parental neglect that would have been on par with most teenage girls. She was careful about not giving too much information and was willingly answering Marshall's questions.

Reid had kept an eye on the map has they drove. "Guys he's not going home. He would have had to have taken the last exit."

Morgan called Hotch to let him know. He then called Garcia to see if she could find a second location for Marshall.

It appeared that Marshall was driving out of town.

Garcia kept a lock on the GPS on Jill's tracker. She wasn't going to lose sight of her on the computer.

Jill saw that they were in fact heading out of town. Either he lived far away or he had a second location. She trusted her equipment. It had never failed her. She had peered behind her and saw the SUV the BAU was in. They were following her. She also took notice that "Gary" was driving a little faster than traffic. Where ever he was going he was in a hurry. That was for sure.

Garcia called the team back. "I've found more." She declared. "Jessica Marshall went into a woman's mission clinic right before Mary Marshall disappeared. Turns out she was pregnant."

"We're there any follow up appointments?" Morgan asked.

"No, and that is the last medical record I have on her. I got her statement to the police after her mother disappeared. No mention of the pregnancy. She finished school that year and then disappeared. The school as her listed as a transfer, but not to where. It doesn't stop there either. Right after Jessica found out she was pregnant Mary showed up at the Emergency room. She had fallen down the steps of her house and had a twisted ankle along with cuts and bruises."

"That didn't make him worthy of suspicion in his wife's disappearance?" Rossi asked. So far this guy managed to fly completely off of the radar.

"There was no mention of battery or suspected battery in the medical report. Bastard. Jill's okay right?"

"She'll be fine." Reid assured Garcia just as much as himself.

Traffic was not being friendly to them. They hit it hard and Marshall made it past a lot of it.

The device that Jill had for communication was one way, but because it was so tiny it had a very limited range. The conversation was going out every now and then. The team still listened in. At the very least they would be there for her in spirit.

Gary had continued talking openly to Jill as they went it. The conversation turned dark. Jill caught on immediately.

"Parents should watch out for their kids." Gary had said to her last comment.

They then got off at an exit. Jill saw that this was not a normal way for people to come, this was a back road. They soon came to a group of houses. They were divided in such a way that it gave each residence a bit of privacy.

Jill hoped out of the car and walked inside with the Un-Sub. "I was afraid if I went to any of my friends they would call my parents or the school."

"Don't worry we will get things straightened out in the morning." Gary reassured her. "I think after they notice that you are gone they will see that they were wrong to kick you out like they did."

The BAU team had enough of the traffic. They took the risk and turned on their lights. They made it through the traffic and had followed the way that Garcia and Reid were giving them. They weren't going to lose Jill.

Right before they got trapped in the traffic jam the communications device had failed. They no longer had contact with Jill.

Reid managed to keep himself calm.

Jill stepped inside the house and looked around. She took notice of a couple of things around the house. Jill was seriously wondering what profile Spencer was coming up with it on his end because her evaluation was interesting.

"You can put your things in the guest room." Gary said taking her upstairs.

"Is your wife home?" Jill asked placing her backpack on the bed. She opened it slightly. Maybe Agent Hotchner was right. She would need her gun on this one.

Jill didn't let on that she noticed the shackle that was pushed under the bed. It would effectively tie her to the bed.

"She's in the bedroom right now." Gary answered as he came closer. "Now Jessica." He said in a dominating fashion.

Jill had not been trained as a profiler, but she knew when to play along. That was definitely now.

"Yes sir." She said politely. She knew she introduced herself as Nicki.

Gary seemed to be taken aback a little by the instant submission the new girl displayed.

"The rules of this house are simple. You do not leave unless I give you permission."

"Yes, sir." Jill remained in the submissive position. She knew that Spencer and the team would be there soon. In the meantime she was more than capable of taking care of herself.

She kept her hand on the backpack.

Gary then swooped down on her. She half expected to be hit, instead he grasped her shoulders. "I need you to understand. I am only trying to protect you."

He had positioned himself so it would be difficult for Jill to reach into her backpack.

"I understand. I need to be protected." Jill said flatly. She knew what this Un-Sub wanted. She ran her hands caressingly over her stomach.

Gary seemed to read into her body language. "You're pregnant."

"Yes." Jill declared.

The team had made it closer to Jill's location. They slowly came into the house. The feed from Jill's device was being routed into their ear pieces. They listened into the conversation that was taking place.

When the words came that Jill was pregnant eyes fell onto Reid.

Reid shook his head no. "She isn't."

They took position as they moved into the house.

Gary quickly pulled Jill down moving her away from her backpack where her gun was hidden. He made a move to grab the shackle. "I have to take care of you."

Jill twisted herself out of the grip that Gary had on her, using the moves she had learned in the FBI and the Army. Jill went for her backpack, despite Gary's attempt to pull her away. She reached inside the bag and pulled the gun from the holster.

Gary had positioned himself on top of Jill. "I won't have you misbehaving me."

Jill twisted her body around so she was now face to face with Gary. She pressed the barrel of her weapon against Gary's gut.

Surprised by this, Gary moved away from Jill. "You don't want to do this Jessica." He said.

"My names' not Jessica, I am an FBI Agent." Jill openly declared. "Turn around. Hands on the wall."

"You're not." Gary started.

"Yes I am. I don't want to shoot you, but I will. Hands on the wall. I will let them know you complied." She gave Gary a look.

Gary turned and placed his hands on the wall.

"Where is Patty Fisher, the woman you took?"

"Other room." Gary said.

Jill kept her gun trained on Gary until the BAU team arrived, which was only a moment later.

Hotch and Morgan made it into the room that Jill was in first.

"Patty Fisher is in the other room." Jill said when she saw the team

Morgan took the honors of cuffing Gary. Prentiss and J.J. went to find Patty Fisher. She was bound in the other room with a similar shackle to the one Gary had tried to put on Jill.

Reid had been in the rear. "Jill." He said moving past Gary and Morgan.

"I'm fine." Jill said putting her holster back on properly than her backpack.

Reid put his hand on Jill's shoulder and then went to see about Patty Fisher.

Agent Hotchner turned his attention to Jill.

"You were right sir." Jill said holding her stance with Agent Hotchner. "I did need a weapon on this one."

His face held an emotionless look. "You told him you were pregnant. What made you say that?"

"The living room. That was a man preparing for a baby." Jill said. There was indeed baby toys and magazines in the living room.

"What made you think it was you and not her?" Agent Hotchner asked. He knew Jill had been right, but she didn't have access to the same information that they had.

"When he talked about protecting me." Jill said. "I did the math."

"You realized you scared everyone on this team." Agent Hotchner stated, he wanted Jill to understand the circumstances of what she had said.

"Spencer should have told you then." Jill did not back down from Agent Hotchner. "Spencer knows I can't get pregnant and he understands the medical reason why. He was in between me and my gun. I had to act. I went with what looked best with what I was given."

Hotch continued looking at Jill, she did not scare easily. "You admit that you were wrong."

"When I am I will admit it." Jill said.

"And when you are right." Agent Hotchner said.

"Sir?" Jill asked.

"On the plane you said what if the Un-Sub has another location, a nest. This isn't his address. Garcia still hasn't found a connection with this house yet and him."

"I take it Jessica was his daughter who got pregnant." Jill asked.

"Yes." Agent Hotchner answered.

On the plane the team was talking about the case. The local police had sent out cadaver dogs on the property and had recovered the graves of Mary and Jessica.

After the interrogation the team learned the whole story.

Gary could not emotionally handle his daughter's pregnancy. That had lead to a fight with Mary and her fall down the stairs, which in truth had been an accident. Mary had left to try to find someplace she could take her daughter. Jessica had committed suicide. Gary didn't react well and had buried the body at a house he knew to be abandoned. Mary came looking for her daughter. That had turned into Gary's first murder. After which he began taking surrogates to recreate the family he lost.

Jill was laughing with Morgan and Emily on the plane. They were asking her about her getting together with Reid. "I didn't know how to approach him at first." Jill admitted. "He was talking about Star Wars to you and I wanted to stay and listen, I thought he was so cute."

"That attracted you." Morgan asked.

"He was talking about the actual science and he sounded so interesting. I was a little embarrassed. Why would a guy like him even think about dating a girl like me?"

With that Reid started going in on attraction and the scientific principles behind it. Morgan groaned and Emily looked like she wanted him to stop.

Jill gave a quick sign to them. She then turned and kissed Spencer. That was all it took.

"Jill found the off button." Morgan said.

"I'm not kissing him." Emily quickly said.

Jill laughed "That's okay. I actually enjoy listening to him talk. He actually knows more about horses than I did."

"Horses?" Emily asked.

"You never told them about Iago?" Jill said. She reached into her backpack and pulled out a couple of pictures. "Steven keeps security cameras up around the house and barn. These are stills from the camera."

Morgan laughed at the picture of Reid on a horse. "Horseback riding, fishing, what else are you planning on teaching him?"

"I was planning on mountain climbing." Jill joked. "He's actually been teaching me a lot. There are a lot of things about science and psychology that I don't understand. Spencer's been helping me."

The team talked almost the entire way home. It had been a good ending to the case.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Comic Con

Spencer walked up the steps towards Jill's apartment. He was going to meet her there before they went to Comic Con. She said that she was going to be in costume this year. He wondered what she was planning.

As he made his way up the stairs his mind wondered to the question he wanted to ask her. Spencer wanted to know if Jill wanted to move in together. It seemed like the time was right to find a place of their own.

Spencer knocked on the door and Jill stepped out. He took in the sight of her.

For the occasion she wore her black dress with the ruffles. She had red and white stripped socks and Mary Jane's. Her hair was pulled into two braids on the top of her head. She had dyed it almost black in color. She wore large silver jewelry to offset the dark that she wore.

"You look wonderful." Spencer said. He had worn an outfit that Prentiss had once described as chic-geek.

Jill thought they matched rather well together.

"Thank you. I use this usually for work. I thought it might be fun to sport." Jill said. "You know I love that purple shirt on you." She went on to kissing him.

Jill drove the two to the convention center. Apparently Jill was able to blend in very well with some of the others.

After walking around and talking Jill said she was thirsty. She went off to go get some drinks. Spencer had ended up in a debate with one of the guys dressed as a Star Wars Padawan.

Jill had not returned for a few minutes. Spencer went off to find her.

He saw her talking with some guy. He had his hand against the wall and was leaning into Jill, effectively trapping her. Spencer knew from his training that the guy was hitting on her.

Spencer decided to just let Jill handle it. That didn't mean he wasn't going to watch. He moved in inconspicuously so he could hear and see what Jill was doing.

"So you don't have a boyfriend around." The man said as he eyed Jill.

"I said I do have one." Jill replied curtly.

"But he left you alone."

Great a potential Un-Sub. Reid thought as he read into the body language that the man displayed.

"Yes he's not here right now." Jill didn't smile. She kept a solemn face.

"Why don't I buy you a drink?" The man asked.

That was the line she had been waiting for.

Spencer had picked up in the change in Jill's behavior and tone. The man didn't even seem to notice.

"Well how old do you think I am?" This time she smiled.

Spencer knew what Jill was doing. She had drawn the same assessment about him.

"Eighteen." The man ventured.

"Well why don't I do you a favor then?" Jill said reaching slowly into the pocket of her dress. She flawlessly opened her credentials and displayed them for the man to see. "If you leave right now I will forget your face."

He looked stunned. He managed to stutter out a few unrecognizable words. The man didn't move from his position of leaning in towards Jill though.

Reid guessed that he couldn't right then.

"Yes, that is an FBI badge you are looking at." Jill said still holding up her credentials. She tucked them away and then looked directly at the man and spoke very calmly to him. "You are in fact a pedophile. To be more specific you are what's known has a preferential offender specifically a hebophile."

"What is that?" The man stuttered. He was finally able to make himself move away from Jill.

"That is someone who is attracted to post pubescent children, teenagers." Jill explained. "Yes you do wait until they are eighteen. That way you know that they are legal. But you still have a hard time controlling your paraphilias tendencies."

Reid still didn't step in on this. Jill had this handled.

The man looked like his fight or flight instinct was kicking in.

Jill didn't end there either. "If you had a chance with a teenager and knew you wouldn't get in trouble you would take it."

The flight instinct had won out the man was gone.

Spencer walked up to Jill. "You know I really didn't want to have to arrest somebody today."

"Me neither." Jill said. "I thought I would take advantage of scarring him a little bit."

"You did that quite effectively." Spencer added. "But what if you had to make an arrest?"

"Well I was in the mood for putting someone in handcuffs."

"I thought you said that you weren't in the mood for arresting people." Spencer asked.

"I said that. But I didn't say that I wasn't in the mood for putting someone in handcuffs." Jill gave a mischievous smile.

Spencer had finally worked out what she had said. "What if I wanted to put you in handcuffs?"

"I think that can be arranged." Jill said.

Right then Reid's phone went off. "We have a case."

"I'll get you to the BAU." Jill said changing to her completely business mode. "Do you need your go-bag?"

"J.J. said it's local." Spencer answered.

Jill knew Spencer's work was important and drove him to work without any feelings of resentment.

She parked her car in the lot and went in as well. While she was here she might as well check her computers.

They ran into Morgan on the way up to the BAU. He eyed Jill's outfit. "Eighteen?"

"That makes twice today." Jill joked. "Call if you need anything. I will be in my office."

"I love you." Spencer said as she walked away.

"I know." Jill called back.

Morgan patted Reid on the back. "Okay Pretty Boy, if this wedding is Star Wars themed, I'm not coming."

They went in to get started on the case.

CM***************************************************************************

Spencer had never really gone to church in his life. His mother had taught him the bible herself along with several pieces of historical works that were related to the bible. But actually going to a church was a new thing for him.

Jill was already there in her favorite blue dress, the one that she always wore to church. She was sitting in one of the seats talking to a teenage boy with thick glasses.

Spencer came up and took a seat next to Jill. "Spencer this is Albert." Jill introduced Spencer to the teenage boy. "Albert this is my boyfriend Dr. Spencer Reid. He is an Agent too."

"Hello, Albert." Spencer said politely

"Hello, Dr. Reid." Albert said slowly. He spoke with a slight stutter.

"Albert was just accepted to Yale." Jill said proudly.

"That's wonderful." Spencer said. "What are you planning on studying?"

"Physics." Albert answered.

With that Spencer and Albert entered into the subject of Physics. Spencer found his knowledge incredible for a kid that was only a junior in High School.

When they were done talking Albert talked with some other adults from the church. Spencer went to find Jill

"What's the story with Albert?" Spencer asked in a low tone.

"Albert was left in one of the pews of the church." Jill said. "The church and all of us adopted him in our own way."

"Does he have a family?" Spencer asked.

"He was adopted by two church members. Phillip and Kelly Morgan it took seven years, they couldn't even gain custody of him until he was five. She's a nurse so she understands his condition."

"The autism." Spencer said.

"Yes, he was diagnosed a few days after he was found. It affected his speech and motor coordination. He can't tie his shoes, yet he can comprehend calculus problems. Albert as a bright future in front of him and we all know it."

Jill then took Spencer's hand. "I wanted you to see that kids that are abandoned and are adopted don't become Un-Subs. He has support and he is one of the gentlest people that I know. I think you need to see good every now and then."

"I see good when I look at you." Spencer declared. They kissed and hugged for a moment. Afterwards the two roamed around mingling with the others.

Albert came back to talk with Spencer. Jill didn't quite comprehend some science topics so turned to talk with someone else. It appeared Albert found someone he was comfortable conversing with it.

That was when they heard the shout. Jill immediately reached down for her purse. That's where her gun was.

The shout was immediately followed by the load bang of shots being fired.

Everything that happened then seemed to be in slow motion.

Jill pulled the two women she was talking with down.

Spencer grabbed a hold of Albert to move him down.

The fired bullet went passed them. Spencer cried out as the bullet made contact with his shoulder.

"Spencer," Jill cried crawling her way towards him. Training had kicked in. She applied pressure to the wound on his shoulder. She saw blood on the back of his head. When he fell his head landed on something on one of the chairs. Jill cradled his head.

"Everyone in the back!" The shooter demanded.

Albert had not moved from Jill and Spencer.

"Get over there with the rest." The shooter shouted at Jill and Albert.

Jill shook her head. "I'm not leaving him." She kept her head down so she wouldn't make eye contact. The shooter needed to feel he was in control. "He'll die if I leave him."

"Stay with him then." The shooter said. "You in the back." He said to Albert.

"Please, I need his help." Jill said.

"Fine, but neither one of you leaves that floor." The shooter said.

Jill then instructed Albert on how to properly apply pressure to the wound on Spencer's head. There was still blood coming out.

The Un-Sub then turned his attention to the group. "Where is Michelle Mackey?"

"She's usually here. She is the manager at a bank." Jill whispered to Spencer. She didn't stop in her efforts of making a field dressing with the cloth that Albert had given her.

Despite the headache and the blurred vision, Spencer quickly whispered the profile to Jill.

The church's phone started ringing after a few minutes.

"That's the police. They'll want to talk." Jill said to the shooter. She still avoided eye contact.

"I don't want to talk to them." The shooter said. "I want that Bitch Mackey."

"I didn't say you had to talk to those idiots. They really are beneath you." Jill said.

The shooter kept his weapon trained on the group, but his attention was on Jill. "You don't like cops."

"Not in the least." Jill said. "I just know how to deal with them."

Several members of the church looked at her strangely. They knew she was an FBI Agent and she had stated to them several times about the importance of local police forces and how the FBI was meant as an aid.

There was only one other cop in the group, Webster. He worked in white collar crimes, not this. But he was effectively keeping the others calm. Jill and Webster had exchanged glances. She would be the one dictating for now.

The ringing was clearly getting on the nerves of the Un-Sub. "You talk with them." He shouted at Jill.

Jill directed Albert in holding Spencer's wounds before she went to answer the phone. "Hello."

"This is Sergeant Troy Allen."

"Jill Weinshenner." Jill said hoping they would run the name. She made sure to pronounce it so they could get close to the correct spelling.

"Are you alright in there, Jill?" SGT Allen asked.

"No, frankly he doesn't want to deal with you." Jill said in a bored tone.

"Are people hurt? Is there anything you need?"

"Yes." Jill answered quite clearly. "My boss Hotchner." Jill said clearly. She included the phone number she knew for him. SGT Allen would hopefully put the pieces together.

Truth was that Jill didn't know how else to alert Agent Hotchner. He need to know that Spencer was hurt and in trouble.

"Are you a Federal Agent?" SGT Allen asked after a moment.

"There isn't much water in here." Jill answered the question.

"If you need to talk to us just pick up the phone. It will come right out here. Good luck."

CM********************************************************************************

Agent Hotchner was sitting at his desk when the phone rang. "Agent Hotchner."

"Yes sir, this is SGT Troy Allen. I'm at the hostage situation at the Christian Bible Church."

"Do you require assistance?" Hotch asked.

"I wouldn't say no to help right now. The thing is we aren't talking with the hostage taker we are talking with one of the hostages. She introduced herself as Jill Weinshenner. She asked us to call her boss Hotchner at this number. Is she one of your Agents?"

"Yes. We will be there shortly. Did she say anyone was hurt?"

"Yes," SGT Allen said. Agent Hotchner hung up the phone then went out to the bullpen.

"Where's Reid?" He asked Morgan.

"He went to see Jill at her church social." Morgan answered.

"There's a hostage situation at the Church." Hotch said. "Jill is talking to the hostage negotiator right now. She told them to call me."

"That means Reid is hurt." Morgan had worked it out immediately.

"We're heading out there." Hotch said.

"I'll get Agent Stewart." Morgan said. "If Jill is going to try and communicate anything, he'll understand it faster than us."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Profiler Down

The BAU agents were quickly in their SUVs. Morgan had grabbed Stewie. He had told him what was going on. Stewie didn't even ask what he needed to do, he knew.

When they arrived at the staging area Troy Allen greeted the Agents. "Thanks for coming. I assume she's your agent you know her."

"I need to hear everything she told you." Agent Stewart said.

One of the officers set up Stewie with the recordings of the previous conversations with Jill.

Hotch and Morgan went going over the building plans for the church. They figured on where Jill was and the location of the Un-Sub.

The local officers had snipers setup looking into the windows. They had put eyes on the hostages and Jill. So far the Un-Sub stayed just out of sight.

"I need to let her know I'm here." Stewie said to SGT Allen when he was done listening. SGT Allen picked up the phone and passed it to the Agent.

"Jilly-Bean." Stewie said.

Jill picked up the phone and turned her face away from the Un-Sub. She was relieved to hear the voice of her partner.

"How badly is Reid hurt?" Stewie asked.

"We need that water I asked for now." Jill said quite perturbed.

"He's hurt bad." Stewie said to the agents. He turned back to the phone. "Jill, are you armed?"

"Sure." Jill said casually.

"Is there anything else you need us to know?" Stewie asked.

"Could you stop the macabre and get us the water. It's a trade or do you need to look that up in the dictionary?" Jill slammed the phone down.

The Un-Sub looked at Jill. "What was that?"

"They're stupid. We need to get him out of here." She said going back to Spencer. She made sure Albert still had control over Spencer's wounds. "They'll bring water and he can get him help."

"He can't move. How do you plan to get him out of here?" The Un-Sub asked.

Meanwhile outside Stewie was addressing the BAU. "You're Un-Sub is out worldly angry, literally mad at the world."

The team had heard the conversation between Stewie and Jill. They clearly had a good rapport with each other.

"The person that he was looking for wasn't in there. Now he doesn't know what to do."

"You got all that from those few words." Rossi said. He didn't hear anything in the conversation that would imply that. He didn't know how Stewart would know.

"It's the tones as well as the words. You do the same thing don't you?" Stewie said. "This is what you brought me out her to do. Jill said she can get Agent Reid out of there with the water."

"But she is armed?" Agent Hotchner asked.

"Yes, but Jill believes that if she acts right now she would be risking the lives of the hostages. Jill won't risk lives. She will wait it out."

Jill continued to avoid eye contact with the Un-Sub. "When they bring in the water we trade him and Albert. He can carry him out."

The Un-Sub looked at Jill moving closer towards her. "Why would I do that?"

Jill smiled slightly. "Albert is only sixteen. That is technically still a child. You released the injured and a child. That makes you the bigger man. They'll have to listen to you then."

"Do it." The Un-Sub said.

Jill called Stewie and told him that they were ready to bring out the wounded.

Morgan got the case of water and walked it slowly to the door. He had kept his emotions calm the entire time. That didn't stop his heart from racing though.

Jill showed Albert how to properly carry Spencer in the two buddy carry. She planned on trading off with whoever was bringing the water. Jill only assumed that it would be Morgan.

After picking Spencer up Jill whispered into his ear that she loved him. Slowly Albert and Jill made their way towards the door.

The Un-Sub watched them the entire time as Jill moved towards the door. She opened it and stepped outside.

Morgan placed the water on the ground when he saw Jill come out. He quickly took over for Jill making sure to be careful of the wound. For a moment the two exchanged glances.

"Get them out of here." Jill stated.

Morgan and Albert quickly moved Reid away from there. Jill grabbed the water and moved back inside.

The Un-Sub grabbed Jill as soon as she walked in and threw her against the wall. He pressed the gun against her back. "What was all that about?"

"They need directions."

"Why should I have been trusting you?" The Un-Sub said. He then smacked her across the head.

There were several cries from the hostages as Jill fell to the ground.

In truth the Un-Sub had not hit her that hard, she was merely playing along. Sitting there on the floor Jill knew she had to think fast. "I convinced you. I know these guys. You can talk to them if you want to. I've set it up for you so they will listen." She continued to avoid eye contact. That was what Spencer told her to do.

The Un-Sub looked down at Jill. "Why don't I just kill you right now?"

Morgan reassured Reid as he and Albert walked back to the command center. When they reached the line the medics quickly came forward and started taking care of Reid.

Hotch was right there talking to Reid while the medics worked on him. "Tell us what happened."

Reid was having a hard time staying focused. He told Hotch the basics of what had occurred. He made sure to mention Michelle Mackey.

"Agents we need to get him out of here." The medics said.

"Take care of him." Agent Hotchner said as Reid was loaded into the ambulance. Hotch then turned to Prentiss. "Call Garcia and have her track down Michelle Mackey."

Albert then said a phone number and an address. His stutter was still present.

The BAU team looked at him. "Is that how we can reach her?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, my mom is in there. Jill told him I had to leave because I was a child." Albert said.

"We're going to do everything we can to get her out of there." Morgan said. "Did you recognize the man with the gun?"

"No," Albert shook his head.

"Prentiss call Mackey and get her down here."

Hotch grabbed the phone and called the bank.

The phone kept ringing.

Jill sat cowered against the wall listening to the phone ringing. "They do want to talk to you if you only let them. Let them hear your side of the story."

The phone continued ringing.

"They're going to think something is wrong." Jill said. "Please listen to me. They'll keep calling."

The sound of the ringing was starting to bother the Un-Sub. "Answer it."

Jill went over calmly and answered the phone.

"What's wrong?" Stewie asked.

"Hey Mac, I don't have to answer the phone just because you called. Now, where is the bitch Mackey?"

"We're locating her." Stewie said. "Can you take control of the situation?"

"What do you mean not yet?" Jill said. "Just as soon as you can isn't really good enough now is it." With that she put down the phone.

Stewie hung up the phone and placed his hands over his mouth.

"What did she tell you?" Rossi read into Stewie's expression.

"Two years ago we had a target, an Un-Sub, named Macelow. Everything was going fine during the meetings. It was routine. But then all at once he changed. Jill caught onto it immediately. I have no idea how she knew, she just did. She gave the danger the signal to us twice. It was one of the few times I had ever seen her scared."

"What happened?" Morgan asked.

"Myers told us to move in right then and there. We found out later that he was diagnosed with something identity disorder."

"Dissassocative Identity Disorder."

"That." Stewie said. "When we came Macelow jumped her. Gave Jill a black eye and then hit Bridgette. It took three Agents to get him on the ground."

"Was that what she referenced?" Agent Hotchner asked. 

"Without a doubt, just as soon as she said Mac. That was part of his screen name." Stewie said. "Jill thinks she's losing control of the situation. She's going to do whatever it takes right now to gain control. She won't endanger anyone. Jill knows she needs to do what she's going to do now."

Hotch grabbed the phone.

Jill picked up.

"Tell him that you understand what he is going through. You want to sympathize." Hotch advised.

Jill hung up the phone. "You never did tell me why you wanted Mackey. We haven't even been introduced, my name is Jill." She leaned against the counter where the phone was. She made sure to place her purse next to her. The gun was inside.

The Un-Sub looked at her for a moment. "She accused me of stealing from the bank."

"Isn't there back up plans at banks?" Jill asked squinting. She couldn't tell if he was lying or not.

"Yes there is, but anything can be adjusted." The Un-Sub said.

"That is true. But what did she have against you."

"She said that she couldn't show me everything and she fired me on the spot." The Un-Sub was starting to loosen the grip on his gun.

Jill kept an eye on it. All she needed him to do was put it down. "There are rules. She should have showed you why she suspected you."

The Un-Sub shook his head. He placed his hands on the counter. The gun was lying down, his hand was barely on it. The barrel was in her direction not at the hostages.

It was now or never. Jill quickly drew her weapon. Pointing it directly at the Un-Sub. "Don't move. FBI." She didn't want to declare herself, but the law required it.

The Un-Sub looked shocked. He made a move to grip his gun.

"Please don't." Jill said pleading. "I had to kill one man already this year in self defense. He kidnapped me, he tried to rape me. I had to stab him with a screw driver to save myself. Don't make me do it twice."

The Un-Sub couldn't help but stare at Jill.

"They listened to my side of the story and they will listen to yours" Jill said. "Just step away from the gun, that's all you need to do."

He backed away from the weapon bewildered by Jill.

Jill kept her gun on him she reached over and picked up the phone. "Situation under control. Company would be nice."

Stewie hung up the phone. "Situation cleared."

With that the Agents and the local police stormed in. Two of the local officers handcuffed the Un-Sub. The others Agents went over to the hostages and were escorting them out.

Agent Hotchner and Stewie went over to Jill.

Stewie grabbed Jill by the arm. "You okay?"

"Fine." Jill said she then turned to Agent Hotchner.

"Sir, I can't tell you how sorry I am about this. I didn't mean for this to happen. When I called SGT Allen and told him to call you it was only to alert you. I know I worked with you once, but I don't consider myself a part of the BAU. I had to find some way to tell you that Spencer was hurt."

"Jill. Stop." Hotch said. "I wanted to tell you that you did a good job in here. Everyone walked out of her including the Un-Sub. If Reid was here he would tell you just how well you beat the statistics."

"Is Spencer okay?" Jill asked her heart beating rapidly.

"The medics said that you did a good field dressing on him. It only looked worse than what it was. He'll be out of there tomorrow morning. He's going to be fine."

Jill bowed her head in her hands in a silent prayer. "Thank you." She looked at Hotch. "The only thing I wanted to do today was show Spencer something good."

"I think you did." Agent Hotchner said. "You have obviously been listening and absorbing what Reid has been telling you and teaching you. Morgan will take you the hospital. We'll get everything taken care of here."

"Thank you, Sir." Jill said leaving with Morgan.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 A New Operation

Jill practically ran to the room that Spencer was in. Morgan was right behind her.

When Jill opened the door she saw Spencer sitting up in the bed. His arm was in a sling and there was a bandage on his head.

He smiled when he saw her.

Jill ran inside and wrapped her arms around Spencer. "I'm so sorry."

Spencer used his good arm to pull Jill away from him to look at her face. "I'm so proud of you." He said. "You got Albert and me out of there. Rossi called and told me what happened."

"Hotchner said I beat the odds with him." Jill said hugging Spencer again.

"You did. There was a 30% chance that at least one of the hostages would have been killed and a 98% chance that the Un-Sub would be a SBC."

Jill smiled. "I didn't bother thinking about the statics while I was in there. Maybe I should take a hostage negations class."

"I think you just took a crash course." Spencer said.

"I know, but I think I could have done better." Jill started to rub her cross necklace. "I am taking this as a sign, something that I need to do."

After Spencer was released from the hospital Jill took him back to her apartment. Spencer and Jill agreed that it would be easier for him to convalesce there. Jill had everything there to cook and care for Spencer.

Morgan helped Jill bring back necessities from Spencer's apartment.

He was given two weeks to relax and heal.

During that time Jill doted on Spencer.

She cooked for him and had even made her special chicken dish. Jill gave Spencer foot massages and gently brushed his hair. During the sessions Spencer would say that it was too much. Jill said she would take care of him until he was 100%.

Jill's computer was already set up so she could work from her desk and that's what she did. She was in constant contact with Stewie.

When Jill had to leave for a moment Reid had called Morgan. He was tired of being pampered and wanted to get up and go back to work. Morgan's advice was simple. Enjoy it while it lasts.

Reid did take advantage of the time with one of his favorite activities, teaching Jill. He had Morgan bring him some interrogation and hostage negotiation text books. Jill would read them and ask him questions.

One of the things that Reid learned about Jill was that she was attracted to his mind and his willingness to give out facts. Jill had considered herself to be unintelligent her entire life. Learning for her had never been encouraged.

Subconsciously, Jill had attached herself to Spencer because she knew that he would be able to help her to learn.

Spencer was very glad to help. He actually enjoyed the way that she would sit and listen while he talked about psychology or the latest scientific discovery. She was genuinely interested.

Now Jill was reading up on the text books and talking with Spencer. That was how they spent the evenings after dinner until they went to bed.

"I was thinking." Spencer said. "What do you think about moving in together?"

Jill blinked twice at the question. "I wasn't expecting that." She said. "Do you think we could manage to live together?"

"I'm here or you're at my place. It only seems logical."

"Is this you being a realist?" Jill asked moving closer to Spencer.

"Yes. It seems very reasonable." Spencer answered.

"I think we should find a new place. I'll do the hunting and show you what I found. My lease is due for renewal in a couple of months anyway."

"That sounds like a plan." Spencer said kissing Jill.

That night Jill woke up at two in the morning to her phone going off. She quickly quieted it so it wouldn't wake up Spencer.

She saw that it was a computer alert. Stewie had set up her phone to notify her if one of the Un-Subs that she was tracking was on-line.

Jill slowly got up out of bed and went to her computer. She read through the chatter that was on the screen.

A few moments later Spencer came in.

"Did I wake you?" Jill asked.

"It's fine. What are you working on?"

"Riderman48 came back on." Jill said.

"What's going on with him?"

Jill had been tracking Riderman48 for several months and had yet to get an invite or a positive location on him. He had logged into different computers on at different times. There was no set schedule.

"Looks like he's logging on in from St. Louis this time." Jill said. "Stewie said that it's on a WiFi hotspot there. He's tracking it right now while I watch the chatter."

"Aren't you getting into the conversation?" Spencer asked.

"Can't." Jill said. "I can only get on during certain hours as the screen name he knows me as. Otherwise I have to start all over again."

"What is he doing now?"

"Looks like he's talking to some girl who claims she's in college."

"Do you believe her?"

"With the language, not even." Jill said. "She's barely in high school. I'm going to call the police there if he gets an invite. Stewie's going to try to hack the address to find her name."

Jill looked towards Spencer. "Why don't you go to bed? I've got this handled."

In the morning Jill took Spencer into work. She was tired, but she wanted to go after Riderman48.

Spencer got to work on the latest case the BAU had.

Stewie and Jill were working on tracking Riderman48. He had been too close in convincing that girl to go with him. They both wanted him.

After a day of hunting the Un-Subs, Jill and Stewie decided to call it a night. Jill went to the BAU to pick up Spencer. She wanted to discuss what kind of apartments he would be interested in.

Jill had made sure she talked with Agent Myers. Now that Spencer was back at work she would be in. However she was looking to attend some lectures. She wanted additional training on hostage negations.

Myers had quickly agreed based upon what she had been through recently.

Within a few days he was attending the lecture given by none other than SSA David Rossi. When she got back from the lecture Jill saw that the attention at the office.

Jill saw that the attention was on Agent Myers' office. "What's this about?" Jill asked.

"An Agent from the white collar crimes and another from the human trafficking unit went in. They've been in there for over an hour." Stewie answered.

The door opened and Agent Myers stepped out. "Jill I need to see you." He said.

Stewie and Jill exchanged a look.

"Good Luck Jilly-Bean."

Jill stepped into the office. Agent Myers introduced her to Agent Kyle from the White Collar Crimes and Agent Graham from Human Trafficking

"What's this about Boss?" Jill asked.

"How do you feel about an operation out North Carolina?" Agent Myers asked.

"What's the operation?" Jill indicated the two agents.

"There is a joint operation to stop a mob based human trafficking operation. They are targeting runaways and kids in the system. They're going with ages 15 to 18." Myers explained. He then started going into details."

Jill listened to the details that were explained to her. "They want me to go in there."

"Yes they do." Agent Myers said.

"No." Jill answered right off eyeing both of the Agents.

"What do you mean no." Agent Kyle demanded.

"I don't jump in unless I know what's in the water." Jill said. "I observe first then I go in. Stewie will be watching my back."

"I can't have another Agent." Agent Kyle immediately said. "We are trying to keep the people knowing about this to a minimum."

"We are a packaged deal." Jill said to Agent Kyle. "Both of us or neither of us."

"Do you trust this Stewie?" Agent Graham asked Agent Myers.

"Jill said it already 'packaged deal'" Agent Myers answered.

"I'll expect them both down there then." Agent Kyle said walking out along with Agent Graham.

Agent Myers turned to Jill. "No."

"Assessment. Agent Kyle doesn't like women. He was unable to maintain eye contact with me and felt threatened that I didn't say yes right away." Jill said.

Agent Myers shook his head. "Have Stewie make the arrangements for both of you then head out. If there is one thing you don't like. Pull the plug."

"Understood, Boss." Jill answered. She got with Stewie to make their usual arrangements.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Going In

That night Jill cooked a couple of pork chops for dinner with a light pasta pesto. She took the time to make up a cobbler as well for dessert.

Spencer loved her cobbler. If he only knew it really wasn't any effort.

She waited until dinner was over before she told him.

"I got a request for an operation." Jill started.

"Where?" Spencer asked.

"Carolina, near my hometown." Jill answered. "I'll be gone for a while to do my usual observation and set up." She started talking about the case and what would be expected of her.

Spencer sat there and listened intently to what Jill described. It would be a conversation he really would never forget.

"I will be gone at a minimum of two weeks, more than likely a month." Jill said at the end.

Spencer took Jill's hands into his own. "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow."

Spencer ran his finger gently over Jill's fingers. He paid particular attention to the area between Jill's pinky and middle finger.

"This is a little bigger than what you are used to." Spencer said. "I'm not going to stop you. I know it's what you want."

Jill understood what Spencer was saying. "I know this will be dangerous. But look at how many girls are estimated to be inside of there. I'm going to do it."

Jill then leaned in to kiss Spencer. She started slowly pulling away from him, beckoning Spencer forward.

Spencer knew this as one of Jill's techniques to coax him into the bedroom. He was of course willing to oblige.

The next day Reid went into work and let the team know where Jill was going. They would have lunch together before she left.

That afternoon Jill went to the BAU to pick up Spencer.

The team was quite taken by the sight of her. It was a requirement that she looked younger than her age. But, right now she was wearing a tailored business suit that she had made for her, because of her height, adult clothes normally didn't fit her. Jill had again dyed her hair the blonde the color it was before. She really did look her age.

Each member of the team wished her luck on the case before she left with Spencer.

Spencer and Jill had a quite lunch at the restaurant that they had gone to on their first date.

They didn't talk about the case at all during the lunch, just each other. Jill had narrowed down the apartment listings and wanted Spencer to see what he thought about a couple of them. It would be their apartment and therefore a joint effort.

At the end of the lunch Spencer went back to his office. Jill went back to her own office.

Stewie was there waiting on Jill. "Hey there, Jilly-Bean. Ready to go. Give Spencer a kiss goodbye."

"Yes I did thank you. You know I expect you to keep him updated." Jill said in response.

"Do you want me to keep an eye on him too?"

Jill immediately took a mock defensive. "If I so much as see you spying on him I'll get a hold of my old saw and go after the most important thing to you, your computers."

Stewie put his hands up in surrender. "Just checking."

With that they both grabbed their go-bags and flew to Carolina. On the plane they kept their identities and the case details to themselves. Everything could be discussed at the office there.

"So how are things with you and Dr. Reid?" Stewie asked.

"He asked me if we should move in together." Jill asked.

"That would make since then." Stewie said. "You're either at your place or his."

Jill smiled and looked at Stewie. "I think he's going to ask me to marry him."

Stewie gave a chuckle and quirked an eyebrow. "What were you planning on saying?"

"What kind of a girl would I be to turn down a catch like him? I'm going to say yes."

CM*************************************************************************

At the end of the day Spencer met with Garcia. He needed to talk with her. "Garcia I need your help." Reid asked.

"Name it." Garcia said. "I am sensing something romantic."

"Jill and I have decided to find an apartment for the two of us." Reid explained.

Garcia could not hide her excitement. She got up from her chair and squeezed Reid hard. "O baby, that's wonderful." After a moment she released him from her grip.

"There's more. I want to ask Jill to marry me." Reid confessed. "I just need a little help. Jill's old fashioned at heart. I know the traditional way to do a proposal is on one knee."Reid then started going in on where the idea of bended knee came from.

Garcia quickly shushed him. "We need to get to work. Do you have Jill's ring size?"

"Six." Reid answered.

"Let's get to work then." Garcia grabbed J.J. and Prentiss stating that this was a job that required the girls. The girls and Reid went to the jewelry store and began looking at the rings.

After an hour of searching Reid managed to find one that he thought would be in Jill's taste and one she would enjoy. Garcia, J.J. and Prentiss had given their approval of the ring.

It was a square diamond with two blue sapphires on each side. That was her birthstone.

CM******************************************************************************

When they reached Carolina Jill hit the ground running, which was her nature. She had immediately met with the Agents that were involved in the case. Jill took the time to know each one. She had quickly determined a few of them had the same attitude that Agent Kyle had. He would in fact be joining them later that day.

In truth Jill wasn't looking forward to it.

Stewie and Jill both looked over the local evidence, alone. They had gone to the known locations by themselves to scope out the areas and gain a familiarity.

Both Stewie and Jill had silently agreed that they would not fully trust anyone here locally on the case.

That was why they had such a good partnership. They understood each other and communicated in ways only they could understand.

The two had even managed to spot some of those involved with the human trafficking. Jill observed them, remembering everything that Spencer had taught her.

Jill was grateful for the profiling books she read and the instruction from Spencer. After seeing this she understood the reason for profilers to be the team.

At the end of the third day, Jill felt herself to be established so she found a nice quite spot and called Spencer.

"How are you holding up?" Jill asked.

"We're going to get briefed on a case soon. I'm missing you though. I tried cooking dinner last night, think I might have broken one of your pans."

Jill laughed at the thought of Spencer cooking. "They're replaceable. I'm missing you though. I'm going in to do this shortly. I'll call you when I'm done."

"I love you Jill."

"I know."

With that they hung up.

Jill went into the meeting with the Agents to discuss how they were going to get her in there and what they were going to do to track her.

There was a convenience store that was acting as a front to the trafficking. That was where it was agreed that Jill would be taken.

Now they were discussing how to make her appear to be a prime target for them.

"I could have an argument with Foster Dad in there, and then have him leave me there." Jill stated. It was a technique her and Stewie had used before. "Agent Kyle could act as the Foster Dad."

To say that Agent Kyle looked offended was an understatement. "I think that would be highly inappropriate."

"But you display anger and aggression out worldly very well." Jill struck back. "It does need to be convincing. You are about the age of a lot of foster parents."

That had settled the argument.

Later on in the afternoon Jill rode with Agent Kyle towards the store. The entire time he lectured her on procedures and just what was the proper way to do things.

He had no idea that listening devices was on and that Stewie was listening in on the conversation.

Once they were at the store the argument began. They made sure it was in ear shot of the clerk who was texting on his phone.

At the end of it Agent Kyle told Jill to cool off and learn how to be grateful before she thought about coming home. He then drove off in the car.

Jill went into the bathroom that was in the back to 'pout' in the bathroom. An employee came out from a door marked for employees only.

She knew the attack was coming. But she didn't react to it.

The guy grabbed her around the middle and cuffed her mouth. Another man came out and grabbed her legs. They took her into the store room and started tying her up. From there she was thrown into the back of a blue van.

Jill couldn't believe the irony of the situation. She was tied up in the back of a blue van again.

CM*************************************************************************

Authors Note.

If you want to see the weapon Jill was talking about Google "M249 Saw". This is the weapon Jill used while in the Army. She got it to prove she wasn't a weak little girl.

Thanks to everyone for reading.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Captured

Reid listened intently as J.J. briefed them on their case. He kept his mind off of Jill. She was doing her job. The ring remained in the pocket of his shirt.

The case was in Columbus, Ohio. There were three female police officers that had been shot within two weeks. There was no apparent connection and they were all off duty and in civilian clothing when attacked. One was in the ICU the other two had been killed.

The team knew that this put every female officer in the city at risk. They would need to figure if it was one that was the target and the other two were meant to throw off the intended target. Or that it might be a serial killer that's intention was to murder female police officers.

Either scenario raised several issues. The team would have to work fast.

After they were briefed the team grabbed their go-bags.

"Pretty-Boy, what's in the pocket?" Morgan asked looking at Reid.

"You tapped on your pocket three times during the briefing." Rossi added.

"I thought we weren't supposed to profile each other." Reid countered.

Morgan looked straight down at Reid, "spill it."

Reid reached inside his pocket and pulled out the ring. "Garcia, J.J., and Emily helped me pick it out."

"Are you sure you're ready for this." Rossi asked.

"We're looking for an apartment so we can be together. I want Jill in my life. She's already proven that she can handle the job, and I can handle hers." Reid answered.

Hotch didn't say anything. He liked Jill, he honestly did, and he thought she was a good match for his Agent. Hotch hoped she would say yes and they would be happy together.

CM**************************************************************************

Jill remained silent as she rode around in the blue van. She had honestly not expected to be taken that quickly. She thought it would be somewhere past the convenience store, not at it.

Stewie knew that Jill was in the store when she was taken, he would have heard the commotion. She trusted that he was tracking her now.

Because the driver and the passenger could see and hear her, she didn't do anything to provoke them. That did not stop her from working.

Jill pictured a map of the city in her head. She counted the turns and figured the distance that she went before each one. This was something that Spencer helped her on. She knew something was wrong though. They were not going to the same location that Stewie and she had staked out early on. Jill knew she was going someplace else.

She still had the tracking device on her. Stewie could find her.

After about a half an hour of driving they arrived at an old building. The driver had backed the van inside the building.

The passenger got up and went to the back of the van. He picked Jill up by her arms. The doors were opened by the driver. There was a third man standing with the driver. The driver grabbed her as well and the two dragged Jill out of the van.

At this time Jill purposely struggled against them. This allowed her the movement to grab the small pair of scissors she kept hidden. She tucked them into her hand. Jill would use these to cut herself free and if necessary a weapon.

The two moved the still struggling Jill into a storage area. The third man followed behind the driver and the passenger. Jill figured that the third one fell under the role of pack leader. The other two were "dealing" with her. He was only observing.

Jill noticed that none of these guys spoke to each to her. Right now they should be using language and gestures meant to intimidate her and scare her into submission. None of that was happening.

The three weren't even speaking to each other. They seemed to be talking through glances.

This wasn't a good sign.

Jill knew her standing orders from Agent Myers, anything you don't like, pull the plug.

She didn't like this. Something was off. These guys were not acting like they should have been.

In the entire time that she had been working with Agent Myers she had to take advantage of this twice.

The first time had been when she had seen a gun on one of her Un-Subs. She also saw a lot of kids in the area. She didn't want to run the risk and had signaled early to Stewie.

The second time had been for Macelow. She had seen a change in him that happened in a split second. Jill gave the danger signal twice; she was worried about her fellow Agents.

Both times she had spoken to Agent Myers about the incident and both times he told her that he was not mad. She had done the right thing.

Jill was competent that Agent Myers would not chastise her for this situation. This wasn't right by a long shot.

The third man went up to Jill. He looked over as though studying her. Without warning he grabbed the hair piece from her head.

The hairpiece contained the tracking device.

He looked with disgust at the other two, he then nodded at them.

Jill feared that they knew who she was.

The two then started ripping her clothes off. Jill acted appropriately when they started ripping her clothes off. She struggled and begged them not to hurt her. She needed to maintain the appearance of a teenager. If she made it appear that they were wrong, then her chances of survival approved.

The leader squished the hairpiece with his boot.

This had confirmed Jill's fears. They knew who she was. But she wasn't about to declare herself.

She would be going home to Spencer.

In the struggle she had managed to work off the tape that surrounded her wrists, but she didn't act just yet.

Her pants had been pulled down. They worked her shoes off so they could get her pants all the way off. Soon her legs would be free.

Jill knew that they were taking off of her clothes as a means of controlling her. Spencer had told her about an Un-Sub that had the hostages take off their clothes during the bank robber. This made them less likely to fight back. That's what these Un-Subs were trying to do to her.

It wasn't going to work. This wouldn't be the first time she would fight back half naked.

Once the pants and shoes were free from her body, Jill fought back. She used every single fighting maneuver the FBI and the Army had taught her to break away from them.

"Get a hold of the brat." The leader ordered.

She still had the listening device on her, they never took it off. Jill knew Stewie could still hear her. "Warrens." She shouted.

The two finally managed to subdue her with the help of the leader. They carried her towards a door, the one opened it.

It was to a basement.

Jill was thrown down the steps into the basement.

She looked around and about a dozen girls in there. None of them could have been older than fifteen.

CM****************************************************************************

Stewie was sitting in the back of the van with his headphones on. He was listening to the argument that Jill was having in the store with Agent Kyle.

He was with two other Agents. One of them, Carmichael, Jill said he looked down at women. She had profiled him that way.

Stewie was taking it seriously. He knew that Agent Reid was teaching Jill different things. He had seen the difference in her since he started. Stewie had to admit that he liked the changes in Jill that Agent Reid brought out. If Jill was right, he was going to ask Jill to marry him, Agent Reid had Stewie's blessing.

Right now Stewie kept the conversation with the other Agents to the bare minimum. He was attentively listening as Jill was being taken by the Un-Sub. It was something he was used to hearing. He then watched the tracking device to see where Jill was being taken to.

They did not leave yet, they were waiting on Agent Kyle.

"What kept you?" Stewie asked when Agent Kyle stepped in. He had decided not to hide his disgust with Agent Kyle. He thought what he had said to Jill was really out of place.

"Watching to see if that girl came out or not." Agent Kyle barked back.

Stewie looked at the tracking device. "They're taking the wrong way."

"Probably just going the long way, we'll beat them there." Agent Carmichael said.

The third, Agent Smith, didn't say anything. He got into the front of the van and drove off.

Stewie continued listening to Jill through the headphones. He could have listened to them on the speakers, but the headphones held his attention. Stewie did not only need to listen to the words, but the tones. That was how they communicated.

Agent Smith drove the van directly to the location that Stewie and Jill had scouted earlier and waited for the Un-Subs to arrive. He went into the back again and sat with Agent Carmichael.

"They don't appear to be coming this way. They will though." Agent Kyle said stepping out. "I have to take care of something else."

Stewie was starting to become slightly curious. He did not hear any prompts from Jill. He also didn't hear anything from the ones that took her.

They had tested out the device before they left. He had heard her being taken. Something wasn't right.

After a half hour of listening Stewie looked at the tracking device. It was not at the building yet, at least it wasn't far away.

He then heard what sounded like doors opening and a struggle. Stewie still had not heard anything spoken yet from any of them.

Stewie looked at the tracking device. The screen then displayed the words "lost signal".

"What's going on here?" Stewie said to Agent Carmichael. "She's supposed to be here, they've taken her someplace else. The tracking device is gone."

Agent Carmichael shrugged it off. "They still have to come here."

"_Get__a__hold__of__the__brat.__" _ Stewie heard the Un-Sub speak.

Jill was in a separate location and something was wrong. This was making Stewie very uneasy.

"_Warrens_."

That was enough to Stewie. He reached for his phone and called Agent Myers. "Hey Boss, just doing the check in you requested."

Agent Carmichael looked at Stewie. He was clearly upset that Stewie had called his old boss, without saying anything first.

Jill was the only one that ever called Agent Myers boss. It was something very between the two of them. "Is everything alright?" He asked.

"No, no. Not at all." Stewie answered.

"Is Jill in danger?"

"Absolutely."

Agent Myers didn't hesitate. He hadn't liked this operation since day one. There were administrative obligations that he had to take care of. He was already planning on flying out to oversee what was going on. He expected Jill and Stewie to take care of each other. He gave his next order quite clear. "Take control of the situation."

Stewie didn't hesitate on that command. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at the agents.

"What the hell!" Agent Carmichael said.

"You are going to take out your pieces, two fingers only. Then you are going to place them on the floor. Right now my partner is in trouble because of you, I won't hesitate shooting either one of you."

The two drew their weapons and placed them on the floor.

"Smith, handcuff Carmichael to his chair." Smith took his handcuffs and cuffed Carmichael. "Now yourself." Stewie ordered.

He then got inside the driver's seat of the van and drove to the place that the tracking device lost signal.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 A trap

Jill immediately pulled herself up. Her body hurt like hell, but she still had a mission. She would complete her mission. Jill went up to the girls that were in the room.

They seemed standoffish about the new captive. Jill noticed that they were handcuffed to the posts of the bed. They were also in the same state of undress she was in.

"Are any of you hurt?" Jill asked gently.

"I am." One said holding out her foot. It looked seriously bruised and slightly deformed.

"He smashed it." The girl next to her said.

"You tried to escape?"

The girl shook her head. Jill could see the additional bruising on her arms and legs.

"Listen to me." Jill said gently. "I am with the FBI. My partner, he isn't far. We're going to get you out of here."

Jill was glad that they weren't able to take her bra off. She had gotten into the habit of carrying a small piece of metal inside of it when she went out on operations. She pulled it out and went to work on the handcuffs.

"That doesn't actually work." The one girl said.

"Actually it does." Spencer had taught Jill how to pick locks, after he taught her how to do his magic tricks. They had a plan for next Halloween. Spencer would be a Las Vegas magician and she would be a sexy magician's assistant.

Jill managed to get one of the cuffs off. She went to work on the next. She talked to the listening device. There was no point in codes anymore. She spoke bluntly. "Stewie, they knew who I was. They broke the hairpiece. I'm still in the same building, just the basement. There are six girls with me. I don't have much time. There's a rear door. I need medics here now."

Stewie heard Jill from the back as he drove the van. He was going to do a serious hack job on Agent Kyle and find out if what he was getting out this. It was the only explanation. Where the hell was he anyway?

They had made it to the building. Stewie left the two Agents tied up in the back. He would deal with them later. The backup that Stewie had requested wasn't there yet.

He wasn't going to wait for them. Stewie went to the rear of the building. He looked inside one of the barred up windows for any activity. Stewie saw Jill with some other girls.

Stewie looked at the metal door that went into the building. He knew how to kick in doors. It had just been a long time. But this was his Jilly-Bean. He wasn't going to let her down.

Stewie positioned himself and kicked. It didn't go. He had to keep kicking it. The door had been jammed tight. Stewie did his best to get it open as much as possible.

"Jilly-Bean." He called to her.

"Get these girls out of here. She needs a medic." Jill ordered to Stewie.

The girls that were already free quickly ran out. One was carrying the girl that was injured.

Stewie rounded up the girls and placed and had them crouch next to the wall. The back-up would have to collect them.

Jill continued working on the final girl's lock. She got it open and started pushing her out.

The door to the downstairs opened right then.

"I said you were too high." Jill stared down at Agent Kyle. He was a traitor. Right now his gun was raised at her. There was no where she would be able to duck to cover to.

Jill did not break eye contact with him and she did not show him any fear.

Agent Kyle pulled the trigger on Jill.

"No." Stewie screamed when he heard the gun fire sound. He turned back around and saw Jill fall to the ground. Agent Kyle was standing there, his gun smoking.

The shot was repeated.

Stewie pulled out his weapon and aimed it. "You son of a bitch." Stewie shot at Agent Kyle.

Agent Kyle was taken by surprise by being shot. His weapon was still aimed.

Stewie continued to fire. He watched as Agent Kyle fell. When he was down, Stewie ran towards Agent Kyle. He kicked his weapon away. He then kicked Agent Kyle to see if there was a reaction. There wasn't.

Assured that Agent Kyle was down Stewie went to Jill. He placed his hands over the bleeding wounds on her body.

"Spencer." Jill breathed.

"That's right. Think about Spencer." Stewie said doing his best to stop the bleeding.

"I won't leave him." Jill stated.

"No you won't." Stewie said.

He did the only thing he could think of. Stewie had never been overly religious. He never understood how Jill was, yet he would hold her cross for her when she was on operations. "Our Father in heaven. Come on, Jilly-Bean you know I can't finish this on my own."

"Hallowed be your name." Jill replied. "Your kingdom come, your will be done."

Stewie continued reciting with her. "On earth as it is in heaven."

"Give us this day our daily bread," Jill had to take a breath. "And forgive us our debts, as we also have forgiven our debtors." She was having a hard time breathing.

"And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil." Stewie finished. He heard the ambulance sirens outside. "Federal Agent down!" Stewie shouted.

Stewie watched as the medics came down and loaded up Jill. "You need to fight, Jilly-Bean."

The next thing Stewie did was get with the Agents that had arrived and started to tell them what had happened, only what they needed. He was going to leave for the hospital now. To hell with protocol.

Stewie managed to maneuver himself a ride to the hospital. He then called Agent Myers. "Sir, its Stewie. Jill, Sir, he shot her."

"What." Agent Myers said. "Who."

"Agent Kyle, he just shot her. I returned fire."

"I'll be there shortly. The plane is about to take off. You don't answer anything. Understand?"

"I'm on my way to the hospital. I'm going to make sure that Jilly-Bean is okay."

"Report to me immediately her condition." Agent Myers hung up the phone. He immediately called Bridgette.

"It's Myers." He said. "The operation busted. Jill was shot. Listen, Agent Reid has the right to know. Stewie said it was Agent Kyle."

After hanging up, Bridgette grabbed her crunches and hobbled herself towards the BAU. The entire way she was cursing herself for her injury. She should have been there with Jill watching her back with Stewie.

She entered the BAU, but found the office empty. Jill had told her about Garcia, the technical analyst. She said that she was usually behind. Bridgette went to the office she was directed to and knocked on the door.

A woman wearing a yellow and blue dress with pink highlights opened the door. "Yes?"

"Agent Garcia. I work with Jill Weinshenner." Bridgette said. "I need to know where Agent Reid is."

"He's on a case. Something's wrong isn't."

Bridgette told Garcia everything she knew.

CM************************************************************************

Agent Morgan was sitting in one of the chairs the police station had provided. He was looking at one of the past cases that one of the shot officers had worked on. Hotch and Rossi were looking over other cases as well.

Reid and Prentiss were interviewing one of the witnesses. J.J. was preparing a press conference. They were waiting for them to get back.

There was still no real connection between the three of them. The more that the team looked, they closer they drew to the theory that one of the officers was the target. The other two were distractions to the real target. Now it was just figuring out which one was the one the Un-Sub wanted.

Morgan looked at his phone when it started ringing. He saw it was Garcia. They weren't waiting for anything from her, right now. That never stopped her from finding information for them that they actually did need.

"Hey, Baby-Girl." Morgan answered.

"Derek." Garcia said.

"What's wrong?" Morgan asked turning away. He could tell from her voice that she had been crying.

"It's Jill. She was shot. She's at the hospital. They have her listed as in critical condition." Garcia said.

Morgan froze on the spot. He too was fond of Jill and thought she was good for Reid.

Garcia didn't stop. "She walked into a trap. They never should have let anyone go in undercover on the case. I got into the case that she was on. Agent Kyle, he was getting paid off. I found a message from him. He was going to sell these guys an FBI Agent. Jill was it. I can't tell my baby this, not over the phone. How could they do this to her?"

"Check on her process and keep us updated." Morgan said. "I'll tell Reid."

"I will." Garcia said hanging up.

Hotch looked at Morgan. "What was that about?"

"Jill. She was shot."

"What." Rossi asked.

"Garcia looked into the case. She walked into a trap."

"What are we going to tell Reid?" Rossi asked.

"Nothing." Hotch answered.

"What do you mean nothing?" Morgan demanded. "He has the right to know."

"We need his mind on this case." Hotch answered. "When we know more, we will tell him. Jill would agree with me."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 At the Hospital

Stewie paced back and forth in the waiting room. He was tired of sitting and was on the edge of a break down. The doctors had not provided him with any word on Jill's condition.

Agent Myers was handling the damage control of everything that had happened. If Agent Kyle wasn't already dead he probably would have killed him.

Stewie knew that Agent Myers would be by soon. He would have to collect his gun. That was protocol. So far no one from the FBI had come by to see about Jill. This was really incredible.

Their office had sent a message asking about Jill. Stewie had replied to them that he would let them know as soon as he did. At least they cared about Jill.

After what seemed like days the doctor came out. "Jill Weinshenner." He asked.

Stewie instantly stood up. "Is she okay?"

"She's in post-op now." The doctor said. "We need to hold her for 72 hours for observation."

Stewie took a breath. His Jilly-Bean was alive. "Can I see her?"

"When we move her to the ICU, yes." The doctor answered. "It is very important right now that you do not upset her or cause her any anxiety. She is still in a delicate condition."

"Is she awake yet, can I talk to her?"

"No," the doctor answered.

"I need to be there when she wakes, she's going to have questions and I need to give her those answers." Stewie said. "It will keep her calm."

"I understand. I was told this was in the line of duty."

"It was."

"Does she need a guard placed on her?" The doctor asked seriously.

"I'll take care of that." He said. He would keep a watch over her himself. After this there was no way he was going to trust the local FBI office.

When the doctor left Stewie called Agent Myers and let him know what was going on. The next call he made was to Bridgette. He let her know.

Bridgette told Stewie to send her love to Jill. She then called Agent Garcia to tell her. "It's Bridgette."

"What happened?" Garcia asked.

"Jill's out of surgery. The doctor wants to keep an eye on her, so she's going to be there a few days. Stewie is with her now."

Garcia let out a sigh of relief as well. "I'll let Reid know." She hung up and then called Morgan.

"Jill's out of surgery. Stewie's keeping an eye on her. She's going to be at the hospital." Garcia said.

"Thanks Baby-Girl." Morgan hung up the phone. He had been waiting on that call for a while now. He was relieved that the waiting was over.

Morgan looked towards Hotch. Reid was sitting next to him.

The team was closing up on the case. They had figured the target was Officer Mary Anderson and the Un-Sub was a man named John Arnett. He had been arrested by Anderson and even though he was proven innocent his reputation was shattered. He blamed Anderson for that. Now the team was trying to track him.

Hotch looked up at Morgan, Morgan nodded towards Hotch.

So far Reid had been left oblivious to what happened to Jill.

Rossi took in the look and closed the door of the conference room.

Prentiss and J.J. recognized the signs.

Morgan had made sure that Prentiss and J.J. had known what had happened and that Hotch did not want Reid informed until after the outcome.

Prentiss had agreed with Hotch, it was what Jill would have wanted.

"Reid." Hotch said turning towards Reid.

Reid looked up. He took in the look on Hotch's face. He then looked around to the members of his team. They each held the same expression. "What's wrong?"

"It's Jill." Hotch said gently.

"Something went wrong, with the operation." Reid asked. He was fighting off the denial stage of the grief.

"She's in the hospital." Hotch said. "She was shot. But she's out of surgery."

Reid kept shaking his head not wanting to believe it. "No," he said over and over again. Not his Jill.

"Stewie is with her." Morgan quickly said. "You know that's her best friend. We've already arranged it. We are going to get you to Carolina."

"We can finish this case." Hotch said. "Your place is with Jill."

Reid nodded. He didn't trust himself to speak right now. His mind was on Jill.

CM***************************************************************************

Stewie sat in the chair by Jill's bed in the ICU. He held her hand as he waited for her to wake up.

He only moved when the door opened.

"How is she?" Agent Myers asked.

"She hasn't woken up yet." Stewie said.

"I've arranged it for you to stay here with her." Agent Myers said. "But I think you know what I need to do."

"I know," Stewie said reaching for his weapon. "You know I wouldn't hand it over to any of them." He cleared the weapon and put it in the bag that Agent Myers held open.

Agent Myers shook his head. "So far it looks like it's in your favor. You acted in the defense of your fellow Agent and partner. They found a lot on Kyle. I think Agent Garcia might have been an aid in that."

"She's good." Stewie said. He knew her skills were superior to hers.

There was a moan from Jill's bed.

They both turned and looked at the bed.

"Stewie."

"I'm here, Jilly-Bean." Stewie said taking her hand. "I'm right here."

"The girls?" Jill asked.

"They're safe." Stewie answered.

"Kyle?"

"He was declared dead on site." Agent Myers said.

Jill looked towards Agent Myers. "Are you mad at me, Boss?"

"Not at all." Agent Myers said.

"We saw the danger." Jill confessed. "There were things I didn't like. I just didn't realize how far."

"No one wants to think that their fellow agent was on the take." Agent Myers said. "I'm proud of you. You saved those girls and made it out of there alive."

"Spencer." Jill asked.

"He's on his way." Stewie said.

"He had a case." Jill said.

"They're wrapping it up." Agent Myers said. "I talked with Agent Hotchner. He'll be here in about an hour."

Jill's eyes started fluttering and she went back to sleep.

"I'll let the doctor know she woke." Agent Myers said walking out.

Stewie stayed with Jill and waited for her to wake up again.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Spencer took a cab straight to the hospital once his flight had landed. He made his way to the ICU and found Jill's room.

He looked in before entering. Jill was sleeping peacefully. There were several machines that she was attached to, they were doing what was needed to be done to keep her stabilized. Stewie was sitting in the chair by her side.

Another chair had been pulled up by Jill's other side.

"Hey," Spencer said.

"Hey yourself." Stewie replied.

"How is she?" Spencer said moving over to Jill. He removed his messenger bag and placed it next to the empty chair. Staring quizzically at her, Spencer began doing an examination of his own on Jill.

"She woke up a little while ago. They took her for some tests, then brought her back. She hasn't woken yet. I think she's tired."

After his exam was complete he took a seat and gently took Jill's hand into his own.

"What happened?" Spencer had not gotten the full story.

Stewie started at the beginning for Spencer.

He told about how Jill initial profiled Agent Kyle. Stewie then said that after spending time with him that he had started to agree with Jill. He described the recon that they did together before she went in.

Spencer listened to Stewie as he talked, but his eyes remained fixed on Jill.

Stewie then went into the actual operation. He explained how Jill had been taken earlier than expected and how unusual the actual abduction had been. Stewie said how Jill had been taken to another location. "Jill and I both realized it was a set up. I tried to get her out of there. I swear I did."

Stewie's emotions took over. "I was taking care of the girls when I heard the shot. I turned and I saw Jill on the floor. I saw Agent Kyle and opened fire. She was unarmed. They had taken her clothes off. After I cleared Agent Kyle I went to Jill. I was trying to stop the bleeding."

Spencer's attention was now on Stewie. "She was thinking about you. She said she wasn't going to leave you." Spencer turned back to Jill and ran his fingers gently over Jill's face.

The two were silent for a moment. Stewie finally spoke up. "Before all this, on the plane here, Jilly-Bean said that she thought that you were going to ask her to marry you. Please tell me she was right."

"I thought she was asleep. I was measuring her finger." Spencer pulled out the ring from his pocket and showed it to Stewie.

"She's going to love it."

Spencer carefully took Jill's hand and placed the ring on her finger. It was a perfect fit.

Jill felt herself waking up. She was so heavy. Why was she asleep?

She then remembered being shot. She had woken up, Stewie and Agent Myers was there. Jill figured she must have gone to sleep again.

Her nose then caught the smell of coffee and old books. Both of her hands were being held.

"Spencer."Jill asked opening her eyes.

"I'm right here, Jill."

"Did you finish your case?" Jill asked.

"Yes I did."

"Liar." Jill said looking at him in the eyes.

"We identified the Un-Sub beyond a reasonable doubt." Spencer explained. "The team is tracking him now. I am here for you."

"I never wanted you to see me like this again." Jill said. She worked to get herself to sit up. Stewie helped her in that.

Now that she was comfortable sitting up she could look at Spencer more fully. "Thank you, though."

"For what?" Spencer asked.

"I got out of there because of what you taught me."Jill explained. "I probably would have never have seen the initial danger from Agent Kyle, or knew when I was being taken. Everything I saw while I was in there, it was what you had given me."

Spencer shook his head. "You are smart Jill. You would have found your way out of there."

The doctor came in then. "It's good to see you awake." He said.

"I'm a little groggy but fine." Jill answered.

"There's a couple of Agents out here who wants to interview you. I gave orders that you were not to be interviewed until I cleared it. Your supervisor reinforced it I think. You seem to surround yourself with good people. This is your fiancée I take it."

"No he's not." Jill said looking at Spencer. That's when she first took sight of the ring on her finger. She raised her hand to look at it. Jill stared at it for a moment then looked at Spencer and the look in his eyes. He was silently pleading.

Jill grabbed a hold of Spencer's sweater pulling him towards her. He grabbed a hold of the bed to keep himself from slipping. Jill gave him a hug. "Yes, I will marry you. I love you."

"I know." Spencer replied in their tradition.

"Probably one of the stranger engagements I have seen. I'm sorry if I may have ruined any planned surprises. Congratulations, none the less." The doctor said.

"No it was perfect." Jill said.

The doctor smiled. "Any ceremonies will need to wait though. I am holding you here for a couple of days to watch for infections or any other problems from your injury. I was also informed that your partner currently out ranks you and that you are hereby ordered to follow his instructions."

Jill rolled her eyes at that.

"That's so you won't run off." Stewie said. "You are staying put."

"How do you feel about being interviewed, though?" The doctor asked.

"Let's get it over with." Jill said.

"That's my Jilly-Bean." Stewie said. It was good to see her as her old self.

Stewie and Spencer stepped out with the doctor and the two agents came in.

They were in there with Jill for 45 minutes. Spencer was starting to wonder what was going on in there. Stewie was looking about ready to charge in.

The door finally opened and the two stepped out. One looked a confused and the other looked clearly shocked.

The agent that looked shocked turned to Spencer as he passed. "Are you the one marrying her?"

"Yes."

"Good luck with that one."

The other didn't say a word. They both left clearly wanting to leave.

Stewie and Spencer both walked back into the room and faced Jill. "Jilly-Bean, what did you do?"

"They were starting to annoy me." Jill replied taking a sip of water.

"What did you do?" Spencer asked, he was sure he already knew the answer.

"They obviously never had anyone point little things out before to them." Jill said. "The one had a child and the other was about to get divorced. All I did was ask the one how old his child was. I also asked the other if he was planning on getting back together with his wife."

Spencer knew Jill was probably right in her assessment.

"You really shouldn't do that." Stewie said. "It was a nice play though."

"He's right." Spencer said. "Especially about the first part."

"I know, but they were asking me why I would go into an operation like that. They couldn't accept the fact that I said that I trusted my fellow agents and that I was able to convey danger to 'Agent Stewart' in one word." She used a mocking tone in a similar voice that the Agent interviewing her had used.

"Okay, I'll buy that." Stewie said. "They listened to the recording from the van."

"Yes they did. They actually made me explain about Warrens. That's when I asked the one about his child. I almost told him to go pull the file."

Spencer had to agree with Jill on that. They should have understood that Stewie and Jill were partners. In truth Spencer couldn't have wished a better partner for Jill.

"Do you think that doctor would be alright if I got something to eat?" Jill said. "Italian, maybe some chicken with parmesan and noodles, some brochette bread."

"I'll let you two have some alone time." Stewie said. "I'll see what I can smuggle in."

Spencer and Jill sat and talked with each other. They didn't discuss either of their cases just what they had planned for the two of them.

Stewie managed to find an Italian restaurant that did to go orders. He bought the food and took it back up to Jill. The three sat and ate together, swapping stories and jokes.

Jill remained lively the entire time.

After they finished eating Jill said she felt tired.

Spencer and Stewie made her take a nap. They both said they would stay with her and be there when she woke.

The two had agreed to remain quite while Jill slept. Stewie had pulled out a crossword from the newspaper and was working on it. Spencer pulled out a book from his messenger bag to read.

They remained in the silence for over an hour. That was when Jill woke up.

"Spencer," she said looking towards him. "I feel strange."

Spencer immediately felt Jill's forehead. "Get the doctor back in her now, she's burning up bad."

Stewie left in flash.

Jill seemed to daze out for a moment. She turned her head upwards.

"No you don't. You stay with." Spencer said turning her head towards him. "It's probably an infection your body is fighting off." He held her face with both hands.

Jill's eyes focused for a moment. "I need you to do something for me." She said.

"What?" Spencer asked.

"Say good bye to me." Jill said. "Your Dad left you and then Gideon left you without letting you say goodbye to either one of them."

"Jill, don't talk like that." Spencer said. He could feel the heat from her temperature radiating from her face warming his hands.

Jill smiled at Spencer. Her eyes appeared to be focused and not the least dazed. "My whole life people tried to protect me, you didn't. They didn't want me to know things. They said I didn't need to know. You were the only one who ever made me feel smart."

"You were always smart, Jill" Spencer said.

"But you were the one that opened the door." Jill explained. "I will always love you for that. I will watch over you and your team from heaven."

Spencer's face went ghostly white. This couldn't be happening. Where the hell was Stewie with that doctor?

Jill didn't stop. "I hear angels Spencer, they're calling me home. They say I've done what I was meant to do."

Spencer was shaking his head no. This wasn't happening.

"Spencer, please don't let me be on the list of those you didn't say good-bye to."

The doctor and a couple of nurses rushed in right then. They were doing what they needed to do to move her.

"Good bye, Jill." Spencer said as they rolled her out of the room.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 The end

It had been 5 days 14 hours 5 minutes and 26 seconds. That's how long it had been since Jill's death. Spencer knew from the moment.

He had stood there and watched as the doctor and nurses rolled her away. Stewie and Spencer had waited in silence.

When the doctor returned the profiler in Spencer knew what he was about to say.

"I'm sorry."

Neither Spencer nor Stewie was interested in the reasons my Jill was lost. She was gone.

Stewie immediately began work on her requests. He had seen the form the Army had made her fill out that described her final wishes. That was what he did. Stewie made the arrangements for her body to be cremated. He would then transport it back to Quantico.

Jill didn't really have any close family in Carolina. The ashes would be taken back for a memorial ceremony at her church. From there they would be deposited over the lake in Michigan where Chris' ashes had been spread by Annie and Steven.

Stewie had called Agent Myers and let him know had happened. He had walked down to the BAU and told Agent Hotchner what had happened to Jill.

When Reid had returned to Quantico, he immediately went to the BAU. The team was there waiting for him. He fell into J.J.'s arms and just cried. She just held him and let him cry.

Today though, it was the memorial service.

Spencer was sitting at his desk. He was holding the picture of Jill in the fishing boat.

"Hey, Kid." Morgan said. "We need to get going."

"I'm not going." Reid said still staring at the picture.

"You have to go. You need to express your grief." Morgan said. "It will eat you up if you don't."

The entire team was hanging back. They had all agreed to go and be there for Reid.

"You don't think I don't know she's dead." Reid said. "I was there."

Morgan took a seat next to Reid and looked him in the eyes. "You can't just not show up. You haven't spoken since you've been back what is going on with you?"

Reid leaned back in his chair. "It's what she said to me." He gave a very pensive expression.

"What you two didn't fight again?" Morgan asked seriously. That was the last time he had seen that look on Reid's face.

"No," Reid said. He told Morgan about how Jill was asleep when he got to the hospital. Reid talked the conversation that Stewie and him had while they waited for Jill to wake. "Stewie asked if Jill was right, if I was going to ask her to marry me." Reid said that he placed the ring on Jill's finger while she was still asleep.

Morgan didn't speak. He only let Reid talk. The team was still in earshot. But they likewise just let Reid talk.

"When she woke up she saw the ring and said she would marry me. Jill was awake for a while after that. She seemed fine, she was her usual self. Jill said she was tired and went back to sleep. When she woke up she said she felt strange."

This was when Reid broke. He started crying.

Garcia quickly stepped up and took his hand.

"I felt her forehead she was running a fever. I had Stewie get the doctor. She looked away for a moment. Jill knew she was going to die. She asked me to say goodbye to her. Jill told me that she heard angels and that she was going home. She said that she would watch over me and us from heaven."

"Jill went without pain and she wasn't scared." Morgan assured Reid.

Rossi went around so he could face Reid. "Jill was a faithful person. She believed in God. Jill gave her life to her job, no one can argue that she didn't believe in it. If she said that she heard angels then take comfort in that. Now I suppose we have our own. Reid we should honor her memory."

With that Reid decided to go.

They arrived at the chapel. It was full of FBI agents and members of the local police force. Reid sat in the front. Morgan sat next to him along with J.J.

Stewie had taken a seat next to J.J. Julie had shown up as well.

Pastor Phillips conducted the service. He told stories of Jill's life. Afterwards everyone stayed in the chapel and talked.

Reid made it through the memorial service without incident. It helped having Morgan and the rest of the team for support.

When everyone left, Stewie approached Spencer. "I never did understand her faith in God. I didn't know people could be like that until I met her." He reached into his pocket and pulled out Jill's cross. "I know this cross was very significant for her and I honestly believe she wanted you to have it."

He handed Spencer the necklace. He took it without a word.

During the next few days Spencer and Stewie went through Jill's apartment. Most of her stuff was donated to charity. Stewie took her computer, it had FBI information on it he needed to clear. Spencer took her collage.

The rest of her personnel items were boxed up to be given to Steven and Annie.

Spencer and Stewie had escorted the items together to Michigan. The ashes were then spread where Jill had wanted.

After about a week Reid felt himself start to feel better. He had determined that it was the fact that Jill had made sure he had said goodbye to her.

The feeling came at a very strange time. Reid was cooking dinner and was working on a dish he knew Jill had cooked for him. He didn't know the name of it. He was only copying what he had watched her do.

Reid realized that the dish didn't look right. He went back through his memory to see if Jill did anything else. That was when he heard a thud behind him. The basil had fallen off of the spice rack.

There was green in the dish, this was probably where it had come from.

It was at the time that Reid knew that Jill would always be with him.

The End.


End file.
